Our Lips Can Touch
by CobraStyleLove
Summary: SLASH. Summary inside. Cody/Teddy Rhodiase and Evan/Randy Bournton . Maybe more couples later. First slash fic, and first wrestling fic.
1. Hot Mess

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, unfortunately. If I did own them...mmm, thoughts O____O

**Rating: **M/R  
**Author: **CobraStyleLove  
**Pairings: **SLASH! M/M LOVING! Don't like, don't read! Ted/Cody (Rhodiase), Randy/Evan (Bournton? :S). Maybe more later, but you know, first Slash fic, first wrestling fic and all that. Want to take it easy :')  
**Summary:** Cody is slutting around, sleeping with anybody he can get his hands on, after he gets rejected by Phil, and Ted's sick of watching his best friend go downhill. But why does he care so much? Evan's finally on Raw, and he's getting a lot of attention from the other wrestlers- including Randy.

Like I said, first slash, so take it easy on me, please? I'm just trying out new things here. I love reading it, so it's about time I wrote it I guess.

'Where the hell have you been!?'

These were the welcoming words Cody Rhodes heard as he re-entered the hotel room he shared with his best friend, Ted DiBiase, after being gone for around four hours. He brushed Ted off, his head pounding slightly from the alcohol intake he'd had. He could feel it coursing through his blood, and he hadn't wanted to come back, but he'd known Ted would have a hissy fit if he stayed out too late. He was like his father, or something.

'Out?' he responded, finally, to the question, and the tall blonde scowled at him, folding his arms across his chest. He'd had enough of Cody crawling back into the hotel room, drunk and ruffled, at... he paused to check the time on the clock, and took a sharp breath in. Well, it was a new record tonight. He'd never been this late before. It was three am, and he'd stayed up all night waiting for his friend to finally get back.

'Cody.' he growled, as the brunette walked over to the bed, in a surprisingly steady manner, before slumping down on to his bed, and pulling a pillow over his head.

'Go away, Ted!' Cody moaned, his voice muffled by the material over his mouth, and Ted felt a stab of anger. He stayed up every night, just waiting to make sure the boy was okay- could he even be a little grateful? Ted didn't even know what had made Cody turn to the alcohol, and the one night stands, but whatever it was he was going to sort it out.

He sighed, and sat down on the bed, besides the small figure, resting a hand on his shoulder. 'Codes? Tell me what's happened...' he muttered, frowning as his hand was shaken off, and the younger man rolled over onto his side, his back facing the blonde man.

'Lemme sleep...' Cody slurred, groaning as his head started to thud again, painfully. He sat up quickly, which proved to be a bad idea, as the headache became more pronounced. Hell, if he was like this now, the morning didn't bear thinking about. 'Need some painkillers.' he mumbled, and Ted got up quickly, knowing not to push him now, as he headed into the bathroom to get the tablets. Whatever it was, Cody would tell him in his own time...but Ted didn't know how much longer he could wait, watching his best friend come down like a pack of cards.

Evan Bourne grinned, his cheeks flushed, as another drink was put down in front of him. He'd won his first match at Raw, and everyone seemed to want to buy him drinks, as a load of the roster had headed out to the town after the show, and they were at their first bar of the night, having not decided whether they would move on yet.

'Thank you.' He smiled at Shawn Michaels shyly, staring down at the new drink, and cocking his head to the side, trying to determine what it was, before shrugging and taking a sip of the sweet drink. Whatever it was, it tasted good, so he didn't see the point in wasting it.

He looked around, watching Chris Jericho talking animatedly to his two fellow Canadians, Jason Reso and Adam Copeland, before all three began to laugh raucously. The Hardy Boyz were besides them, followed by others from the roster, Mike Mizanin, Jake Hager and Randy Orton. Evan smiled to himself again, staring down at the wooden table before him. He couldn't believe he was finally on Raw- and with his best friend, Jake, too. Of course they were on opposite sides, but they always would be, and that was just for the television. They could do whatever the hell they wanted outside of the ring.

Evan had been so pleased, when he'd gotten the call, telling him that they wanted him to be promoted to Raw, and leave ECW. Of course, he'd disliked the idea of leaving his friends behind, but was consoled with the fact that he could still see them, even if it wasn't as much. And he always had Jake.

He pushed his now empty glass away from him, feeling slightly light-headed, after all the drinks that had been practically forced onto him, excusing himself from the table, and squeezing past John Morrison and Phil, to get out. Heading off to the bathroom, he found himself fighting a battle to get past the hoards of moving bodies on the dancefloor.

When he finally managed to get out of there, he dove in through the doors leading to the toilets, and splashed water on his face from the taps, the quenching heat of the bar getting to him, along with the alcohol consumption. The night wasn't half over yet, by the looks of things, and already he was stumbling around. He couldn't accept another drink...though he doubted they would take no for an answer.

Feeling a little cooler, the ravenette walked back out of the doors, standing on the outskirts of the dancefloor and contemplating what the best route to get through was, when he felt himself being pushed hard against the wall. He gave a small 'oof' as he fell back, thinking someone had banged into him on accident, and trying to apologize, before he felt lips attacking his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin there. His eyes widened, and he tried to push the attacker off of him, getting nowhere- the other person was obviously a man, and a lot taller and stronger than him. Evan gulped, turning his head to the side, in an attempt to get free of the lips, but the man just pulled his head back around, grabbing onto his chin too tightly, making the smaller man wince.

'Please...' Evan groaned, trying to wriggle free of the mans grasp, but finding himself a lot weaker than usual, thanks to the tiredness the alcohol was beginning to make him feel. Lips found his and he tossed his head, before biting down hard on the lip of the other man, making him yelp and fly away from him, a hand to his lip, which was bleeding. Evan felt the metallic taste in his mouth, and rubbed it self consciously, staring at the other man in disbelief.

'Son of a-' the pale, ginger man dove forward, his Irish accent rough with anger, as he tried to get away.

'Sheamus, what the fuck do you think you're doing?' Jake thundered, as he came onto the scene. He'd gotten up to get to the bathroom, only to find his best friend being molested by the older man. He growled, and the British man decided it wasn't worth a fight, leaving hurriedly, as Evan slumped to the floor, weak from his struggle. He'd had trouble with the man when they'd both been on ECW, but he'd never actually done something like this before.

'Evvy? You alright?' Jake rushed forward, hauling his friend up gently, and staring into his face. 'Evvy?'

'Mmfine.' Evan sighed, shaking his head to try and get rid of the tiredness. He was too drunk to even be that bothered about what had just happened, but Jake knew that in the morning he'd remember and crack. It was a good thing they were sharing a room, so that the blonde could keep an eye on his friend.

'Lets get back to the hotel...' Jake sighed, his blood boiling at the thought of what Sheamus could have done, if he hadn't turned up. One thing for sure, he was going to make sure he and Evan didn't get into anymore trouble. And he'd get Sheamus back for what he'd done, as best he could. He gritted his teeth, his jaw clenching, as he dragged Evan back through the crowd, explaining to the rest of the group that they were leaving, and flagging down a cab, daring the driver to refuse them.

Cody prised his eyes open the next morning, stifling a groan at the thump, thump, thump in his head. He would have thought he'd be used to the hangover's by now, but no...they still stung like a bitch. He rolled onto his side, to see Ted in the next bed, fast asleep, his chest heaving with each breath. He was completely out of it, which was a good thing, as far as Cody thought. That meant he had a while till he was confronted again.

He slid out from under the warm covers of the bed, walking as quietly as he could to the shared bathroom, taking careful steps, so as not to wake his sleeping friend up. He brushed his teeth three times over, trying to get the bitter taste out of his mouth, before moving his jaw experimentally. It felt a bit sore, for some reason he couldn't quite remember. He just hoped he hadn't picked a fight with somebody who'd hold a grudge against him.

Turning to lock the door, Cody got into the shower, trying to wash the scent of alcohol and sex off of him. He couldn't even remember who he'd been with last night...he racked his brain for the answer, and conjured up memories of platinum blonde hair, and slightly orange skin. Of course. Nick. Or Dolph Ziggler, as he was known in the ring, and at work. Cody wrinkled his nose up a little. He had nothing against the guy- he seemed nice enough-, but he couldn't believe he'd managed to fall into bed with him. Then again...he'd found himself in much worse predicaments, over the last few weeks. Ever since...he brushed the thought from his head, slipping out of the shower, and turning the water off hurriedly.

Realizing he hadn't brought his clothes with in him, in his hurry to get the scent off him, and to stop Ted from waking, he wrapped the towel around his waist, and chewed on his lower lip. He might wake the blonde, if he spend too long trying to find clothes. He slid out of the bathroom, his eyes resting on the wardrobe at the far end of the room. It didn't take him long to find some clothes, and Cody headed back to the bathroom to change, pleased with himself, as Ted was still fast asleep.

Ted sighed a little, as his eyes flickered open. He hadn't been able to get to sleep for a while, even after Cody had managed too. He kept thinking the younger man would just leave in the middle of the night, because he hadn't had enough to drink or whatever. His fears were confirmed, when he noticed the empty bed besides him, and he sat up hurriedly, slipping out of the bed.

'Cody!?' he called, his voice angry, as his eyes searched the room, before he heard a muffled reply from the bathroom, and he sighed in relief. 'Cody...'

'What?' The brunette pulled the door open, staring at his friend in a disheveled way, pulling his shirt over his head, his hair pulled this way and that. Cody moved back into the room, annoyed that Ted was awake already. He'd been hoping to slip out when he was asleep, so he would be long gone by the time his friend woke up.

'You're still here.' Ted muttered, sitting back down on his bed, feeling a little stupid for thinking Cody would have disappeared again. Not that anyone could blame him. Everybody knew what that boy was up to these days, and there were those few that actually cared, that worried about him and tried to stop him. Nobody could reason with him, though. Ted stared at Cody for a moment, squinting at him.

'What?' the man asked frowning at his friend, folding his arms across his chest, daring him to ask him what he'd done last night. He'd tell him every last detail, if he wanted, despite the fact that that probably wasn't what the blonde needed to know.

'You're wearing one of my shirts.' Ted raised an eyebrow, gesturing at the red tee shirt Cody had on. He looked down at himself, seeing that the older man was right, before shrugging. It was the first shirt he'd managed to get his hands on.

'Well, if it bothers you that much...' his hands fumbled with the hem, as he started to pull it over his head, before it was pulled back down, and he saw Ted laughing at him.

'Of course, it doesn't. What's mine is yours, right?' he smiled easily, leaving Cody wondering when exactly the assault of questions was going to begin. 'Lets go get breakfast, huh?'

The brunette nodded at his long time friend and tag team partner, thinking he'd managed to escape the questions, as they headed out of the room. But Ted wouldn't forget. He never did. He just had to find the right time, instead of charging in like he had last time. If Cody needed time, he'd give him it. But he didn't have a lot of patience.

**Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Review please.**

**Continue or not? (:**

**Chapter title is Cobra Starship- Hot Mess**

**Story title is Hellogoodbye- Here (in Your Arms)  
**

**Lauraa x**


	2. Tied Together With A Smile

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, unfortunately. If I did own them...mmm, thoughts O____O

**Rating: **M/R  
**Author: **CobraStyleLove  
**Pairings: **SLASH! M/M LOVING! Don't like, don't read! Ted/Cody (Rhodiase), Randy/Evan (Bournton? :S). Maybe more later, but you know, first Slash fic, first wrestling fic and all that. Want to take it easy :')  
**Summary:** Cody is slutting around, sleeping with anybody he can get his hands on, after he gets rejected by Phil, and Ted's sick of watching his best friend go downhill. But why does he care so much? Evan's finally on Raw, and he's getting a lot of attention from the other wrestlers- including Randy.

**Like I said, first slash, so take it easy on me, please? I'm just trying out new things here. I love reading it, so it's about time I wrote it I guess.**

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Evan stared around the cafeteria warily, shaken up from the events of the night before. He'd woken that morning with the familiar feelings on a pounding head, and a cotton mouth, with a worried Jake staring across at him, from the next bed. Jake hadn't slept a wink that night, waiting for what had happened to finally sink into Evan, which hadn't happened until the ravenette had found himself in the shower, the memories flooding back to him.

He'd dressed hurriedly, running out of the bathroom, hair dripping, staring at Jake in horror, and asking him what had happened. The blonde had scratched his head, before telling him the exact details of the night before. Evan had been mortified, and had sworn to never drink again, something Jake knew he wouldn't be able to stick too. Especially with all the drinks everyone kept throwing at the younger man.

Now Evan was currently sat between Jack and John Cena, on the same table as Mike and John, who were shooting death glares at the table where the redheaded man was sitting. Evan was embarrassed about the fact that Jake had told everyone exactly what had gone down, and now they decided it was their place to be like his personal bodyguards or something, no matter how many times he told them he could handle himself.

'Yeah, sure.' Jack had said, rolling his eyes. 'Like you did last night, you mean?'

'I was drunk!' Evan had protested, to no avail. He was sitting here an hour later, still surrounded by the muscle, unable to escape them. He wouldn't admit that he felt a lot safer, though. The thing with Sheamus had really shaken him up, and he was glad to see he at least had some friends who weren't going to try and jump him at the first chance they got. Not that Sheamus had ever been his friend, exactly. He'd seen the looks the redhead had given him, when they'd both been on ECW...but he hadn't thought it would amount to almost rape.

Superstars was taping today, and Evan had another match, against Jack. They always went easier on each other, being best friends and all, so Evan wasn't that bothered about the match. Jake was set to win anyway, though Evan wasn't supposed to make it easy for him. They didn't have long till they had to go and get ready, and Evan would be glad to get out of the crowded cafeteria. He looked at his wristwatch, before looking across at Mike and John, who were nudging each other back and forth. Cena rolled his eyes at them, before turning to Evan.

'So...have a good night?' he asked, for want of starting a conversation, before realizing what he had said, and sighing. 'Sorry. Stupid question.'

Evan giggled, shaking his head. He didn't want everyone to make a big deal out of this. He was pretty sure Sheamus wasn't going to try anything again, considering the size of the men who had taken to looking after him. 'Well, it was interesting.'

Jake glared at him, and he shrugged. 'No, Evvy. It wasn't interesting. It was _bad_.' he shook his head a little at the younger man, who merely shrugged again. The blonde rolled his eyes at Cena, who stifled a laugh.

'Jake, we better be going.' Evan looked down at his watch again, before standing up. 'We have to go get ready for our match.'

The blonde nodded, getting up too, and murmuring his thanks to the three men left seated at the table, who nodded in return. He wrapped his arm around Evan's waist, walking off and hauling the man after him, a blush flooding Evan's cheeks, a little embarrassed, and also comforted by the loving gesture.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

'So, Coddles. You gonna tell me what happened last night?' Ted looked across at the younger man sitting opposite him, on the cafeteria table. He already had a fair idea of what had happened- the same that had happened every night before- but he wanted to know exactly who it was this time. So that he could give them the talk he gave all the rest...not that Cody knew about that part, though. Cody wouldn't exactly be pleased, if he ever found out.

The man in question turned his head from what he had been watching- little Evan Bourne seated with a few of the proper superstars, such as John Cena. He wondered why the hell he was with them...obviously something had happened, that hadn't traveled through the roster yet. He turned his attention to Ted, scowling, kicking at the leg of the chair he was seated on. 'Nothing, Teddy.'

Ted shook his head, leaning back in his seat, his eyes trained on Cody the whole time. 'Come on, Codes. You know you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend, right?' he tried to persuade the brunette to let slip who it had been last night, blood already coursing through his veins, ready for the confrontation.

'Leave it, Teddy!' Cody snapped, looking up sharply, his eyes narrowed. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

Ted let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment, his jaw clenched, before re-opening them. He didn't want to lose his cool. 'Coddles, you can't do this...this shit to yourself.' he scowled, annoyed as images of Cody and other men entered his brain. He shook his head to rid himself of them, as Cody groaned.

'It's nothing to do with you, and you know it. It's my life.' He snarled, turning his head away once again. 'You're not my father, Ted.'

'Thank God...' Teddy murmured, too quiet for Cody to hear, and glad of it. He decided not to push it now. He didn't want to lose Cody, make him seek comfort elsewhere. Not that he didn't do that anyway. 'Fine. What do you want to do today?'

Cody sighed, glad of the change of subject, and smiled breathtakingly at Ted, who saw his old friend back again, for a split second. 'Anything. We've got no matches, right? Why don't we go into town?'

Ted started to agree, before he frowned, groaning. 'We can't. We have to go through our match against Miz and Show.'

Cody's face fell, and Teddy automatically wished he could cancel all their plans for the day. The brunette sighed, then nodded. 'We're set to win though, right?'

Ted nodded, smiling. That was one good thing about this match. But some of the moves were made to hurt, and he doubted anyone would come from the match without some kind of injury.

'Best go get ready then.' Cody shrugged to himself, standing up, and waiting for the taller blonde to do the same, as he saw Miz and Show head out of the cafeteria, no doubt to the changing rooms, then the training ring.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

'Well done, Jake.' Evan winced, as Jake came back into the changing room, after their match. The blonde had slipped, and slammed Evan down just a little too hard, when it came to the pin, and now there was a raw pain in his shoulder.

'I'm sorry, Evvy.' He flinched, seeing how Evan winced with the smallest of movements. 'I didn't meant to drop you that hard.'

Evan laughed a little. Despite Jack's slightly scary looking exterior he was a big softie at heart. 'It's fine, Jackie. Or it will be by tomorrow. It was an accident.' he wrapped his uninjured arm around Jake, kissing him lightly on the cheek, as he scolded him for calling him 'Jackie'.

Evan was already showered up, so Jake went straight into the shower area, as Evan began to change into his normal clothes. His jeans on, he started to pull his 'Air Bourne' shirt over his head, when he heard the door open and close. He thought nothing of it, till he felt himself pressed up against the cool metal of the lockers. He flinched as his shoulder hit the wall, sending a searing pain through his arm.

'Wha-' a hand was slammed across his mouth, and the rest of his sentence was muffled, as he stared into the narrowed eyes of Hunter. Okay, now he was scared. What did these men have against him? He was getting pretty tired of finding himself in frightening positions, with no sense of escape. What did Hunter want from him?

'Is little Bourne afraid?' the older man whispered, leaning down to brush his lips across his ear, apparently feeling the shaking of Evan. 'You should be...' Hunter laughed quietly, and Evan knew that he wouldn't be heard over the cascading water pouring from the shower head. He whimpered, as lips found their way to his jaw, tracing a line down to his collar. None of this had ever happened on ECW.

The hand fell from his mouth, a mistake, as Evan shouted for Jack. This angered the man, and he punched Evan so hard, his head snapped sideways. Well that was going to bruise. Tears sprung to his eyes, as hands fumbled with the buckle of his belt. He raised his knee up, coming into contact with Hunter's groin. He doubled over in pain, groaning, and Evan stumbled out of the way, into the shower, his head spinning from the punch.

Jake felt somebody behind him, and turned, surprised to see Evan, before he saw the angry red welt across his cheek. Rage flared, and he grabbed his towel, diving out into the changing area, to see Hunter still doubled over. Evan had gotten a good hit in, then. 'You dickhead!' he roared, knowing exactly what had happened, seeing Evan's belt open, red bite marks down his neck. Twice in less than 24 hours didn't exactly give him hope.

Jake pulled Hunter up by his neck, not caring that the man was more experienced, and maybe stronger. But with the adrenaline channeling through his blood Jake had faith in himself. He punched him square in the face, making sure to give the man a black eye. 'You come near Evan again and you'll have two, you got me?' he said, his voice low, shaking a little.

Evan was cowering in the corner a little. He didn't want Jake to get hurt, but, surprisingly, Hunter nodded, scowling, before Jake pushed him towards the door hard. A few moments of silence after he left, before Evan sobbed, unable to stop the tears this time. He turned away from the blonde, not wanting him to see his tears and think he was a coward, as he rubbed his eyes quickly, trying to get rid of the tears.

Arms wound around his waist, and Jake hugged him tightly. 'It won't happen again, Evan. I promise.' The ravenette nodded, letting his tears fall freely, sobs racking his body. He was afraid. He had to admit it this time. He just hoped they would get bored of him soon. The same as Jake hoped he'd be able to keep his promise...

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

**Poor Evan D: He keeps getting abused D:  
Review please? (:**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Chapter title is Tied Together With A Smile- Taylor Swift**

**Lauraa x**


	3. Falling Inside The Black

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, unfortunately. If I did own them...mmm, thoughts O____O

**Rating: **M/R  
**Author: **CobraStyleLove  
**Pairings: **SLASH! M/M LOVING! Don't like, don't read! Ted/Cody (Rhodiase), Randy/Evan (Bournton? :S). Maybe more later, but you know, first Slash fic, first wrestling fic and all that. Want to take it easy :')  
**Summary:** Cody is slutting around, sleeping with anybody he can get his hands on, after he gets rejected by Phil, and Ted's sick of watching his best friend go downhill. But why does he care so much? Evan's finally on Raw, and he's getting a lot of attention from the other wrestlers- including Randy.

**Y'all wanted Randy you're gonna get him ;) **

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

"Hey- Ted? Can you do me a favor?" Jake looked at Evan, who smiled at him encouragingly. He rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, it's Jack. You know what's gone down with Evan, right? Well he seems pretty eager to get rid of me-" he paused to stick his tongue out at his friend. "So I was wondering if he could come round yours tonight, just until I get back...really? You sure?... Okay, thanks Ted. Bye." he hung up, and Evan smiled at him again, expectantly this time.

"I'll take you round there at seven, then." Jake wasn't completely happy about this, but Evvy had decided that it wasn't fair of Jake, to look after him all the time. And the only way the blonde would go was if someone stayed with Evan, because the younger man had decided he didn't particularly want to go out. Evan didn't really know Ted, but Jack trusted him and that was enough for him to go by.

"Don't worry Jackie, I'll behave." he teased, grinning at the man, who just rolled his eyes playfully in response.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

"We have a guest tonight."

Cody looked up from the grainy television screen, to raise his eyebrow at Ted. "We do?"

"Hmm..." Ted nodded, throwing himself down onto the empty armchair besides him. "Evan Bourne. Jack's going out, and he wants us too...I don't know, babysit him, or something...y'know, after Sheamus and Hunter..."

Cody let out a low whistle, chuckling to himself. "Well, good luck with that..." he murmured. He didn't plan on staying in tonight, though he knew Ted would plead with him to stay, if he knew his intentions.

"Huh?" Teddy turned sharply, his eyes narrowed at the younger man. Cody winces, knowing it was going to be a battle to get out now, with Ted hot on his trail.

"I'm going out with the guys..." he muttered, averting his gaze, and refusing to look into the older blonde's eyes.

"No." Teddy was shaking his head, gritting his teeth, his whole body tensing. Cody had been out every other night this week again, and he wasn't going to stand for it anymore. "No, you're not."

Anger spread through Cody. What the hell was his problem? He wasn't hurting anybody, after all. "Why Ted? I want to go. And you don't own me." he spat, folding his arms across his chest like a sulking teenager.

There was silence for a moment, and Cody was almost afraid to turn his head, when Ted spoke up quietly. "No, I don't. But do this for yourself, Codes. It's not healthy, what you're doing..."

"And what's that, then? Having fun? Don't be so boring." Cody knew exactly what he was talking about- the one night stands, and the excessive drinking- but he didn't want to think about what it was doing to his body, mentally as well as physically. And there was no way Ted was going to use the guilt trip on him.

Ted remained silent this time, and Cody couldn't help feeling just a little happy, despite the slight guilt. He knew Teddy only wanted the best for him, but he was tired of being seen as the one who always gave in, the weak, young one. It was his life, and he could do whatever the hell he wanted with it.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Jake knocked on the door of the room that Cody and Ted shared, Evan standing nervously behind him. He hated the idea of being 'looked after' by a man who was just a year older than him, but as long as it got Jake out it didn't matter to him.

"Hey." a disheveled looking Ted opened the door, standing aside to let them in, smiling uneasily at Evan, before nodding at Jake.

"Thanks for this." the huge blonde grinned down at Ted, as Evan rolled his eyes, feeling more and more like a child as the moments passed.

"S'fine." Ted shook his head, looking towards the bathroom furtively, as Jake muttered something about heading off, hugging Evan before he left, hurriedly.

Giving Evan a quick glance, Ted slid his cellphone out of pocket, and dialed a number, praying for the other person to pick up. "Listen, Phil-" he spoke in a hushed whisper, shooting glances at the closed bathroom door. "Help me out here. Look out for Cody for me tonight?" he growled. "Come on! You're the only one who stays sober. I need you to do this one thing for me. Please?" he paused, before breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks Phil. A lot. I mean it." he hung up.

Evan looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "I'm guessing Cody doesn't know you're getting somebody to keep an eye on him, then?"

"Please don't tell him. I just...need him to be safe." Ted was practically begging Evan, running a hand through his short blonde hair, and Evan was surprised. It was pretty damn obvious how much the man cared for Cody.

"My lips are sealed." He promised, shrugging, before settling down on one of the armchairs. "I'm sorry about intruding, though..."

Teddy laughed, shaking his head, and sitting down beside him. "No, I'll be glad of the company. It gets lonely, what with Cody out every night." he stopped himself from saying anything more, snapping his mouth shut.

Just then Cody emerged from the bathroom, waving absent-mindedly at Evan, as he pulled a t-shirt down and over his head. "I'm off." He looked at Ted expectantly, surprised when he only nodded stonily in return, but he put that down to them having company.

He shrugged into his jacket, smiling one last time at Evan, as Ted pointedly ignored him, before heading out of the hotel room door.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

"The nights not even half over yet, Rhodes." the disgusted voice of Phil Brooks surprised Cody, as he doubled over the toilet basin.

"What the fuck do you want?' he mumbled, eyes half mast, as he got shakily to his feet. It was that man's fault he was even like this at all.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Nothing from you." he said nastily, and Cody's eyes teared up a little at the harsh words, rejection still fresh in his mind. "But you're throwing up and nights only just gotten underway."

"And what do you care, Mr Straightedge?" Cody slurred, as he placed his hand on the tiled wall, to support himself.

"I don't." Phil said bluntly, his tone bored, as he inspected his nails. "But your friend Ted does. God only knows why..." he sighed, putting an arm around the younger man's waist, gingerly. "Come on...' he growled, as Cody pulled away roughly.

"I don't need you or your help." He snarled angrily, stumbling out of the toilets, pushing past a few people in his haste to get away from the man.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Ted looked at the clock on the wall for the hundredth time that night. He was fidgeting, worried about Cody and what state he'd end up home in. He guessed he had another restless night on his hands.

"He'll be fine." Evan observed, watching the blonde from the corner of his eyes. "You've got Phil looking out for him, and I'm sure the others will intervene if he gets out of hand."

Ted made a noise, trying to sound casual. "It's just...he's my best friend." he said hurriedly, eyes trained on the television, as Evan gave a little smirk. Other may not have noticed, but the ravenette sure had.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

After dancing for about an hour with Drew McIntyre, Cody had managed to persuade the tipsy Scot to follow him to a secluded corner of the bar. It didn't take him long to find himself straddling the British man, their lips fused together.

"Mmm, Drew..." he let out a breathy moan, his eyes fluttering, as McIntyre trailed light kisses down the tender skin of his neck. Cody tilted his head to the side, to give the man better access, running his hands through the dirty blonde locks.

Lips found his again, hands roaming, as they resumed the hot kiss, little noises escaping both men, neither caring who saw or what they would think.

"Cody!" an exasperated voice made them pull apart, and the man in question turned to scowl heavily at the toned, tan man behind them. "We're leaving. Now."

"Randy!" the brunette whined, sliding off Drew as the Scot excused himself, red in the face. 'Why'd you do that for?"

"Do you want Ted to kill us?" Randy raised an eyebrow, a hand reaching up to his short hair. 

Cody seemed to be considering this for a moment, before he shook his head, defeated. He stood shakily, the elder man rushing forward to give him a hand.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Evan pulled the door open, as it was tapped on lightly, stepping back when he saw the huge figure standing there, a drunk Cody in his arms. Well, drunk was a bit of an understatement...

"How bad is he-?" Ted stopped stopped short as he entered from the kitchenette, groaning loudly when he saw Randy and Cody. The boy looked paralytic, for Christ's sake.

"He was with McIntyre...' Randy murmured, as the blonde hurried forward to retrieve his best friend, buckling under the dead weight. He braced himself, managing to stay upright, and becoming used to the weight, determined to be the one carrying him.

"I'm going to kill that-" Ted's angry rant was cut off by Randy, who looked a little sheepish.

'Actually, it was Cody was was practically molesting _him_..." he muttered, and Ted made a pained noise, covering it up with a short cough, as he started to carry Cody into the bathroom, to tidy him up a little.

Randy's attention turned to Evan, and the younger man shrank back from the man's grin. Randy Orton was definitely somebody Jake didn't trust- and therefore, neither should he.

"Well if it isn't Little Evan Bourne. You've caused quite a stir, so I hear..." he chuckled, his laughter rumbling in his chest, and the smaller ravenette gulped a little. Randy seemed to notice this, and it intensified his humor. "Don't worry- _I_ won't hurt you."

Despite his words, Evan still didn't trust him. Something about the man just screamed danger, trouble. He didn't want anymore of that. He walked further back, trying to put some distance between them. Randy noticed this too- he seemed to be quite the observer. He also appeared to be amused by everything that Evan did.

They could hear an argument from within the bathroom, Cody yelling something about wanting to go back to Drew, and Teddy shouting back that he was too drunk and he just needed to sleep. Evan giggled a little, and Randy scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Sometimes I wonder..." he stopped shaking his head. He'd always wondered if there was something going on between his two Legacy boys. But then there couldn't be- considering the stuff Cody got up to nightly. Evan was watching him curiously, and he smiled charmingly, making the younger man gulp again, this time a lot more noticeably.

Randy couldn't say he blamed Sheamus and Hunter for what they'd tried to do to the man. He was downright adorable... innocent, cute and flexible, as shown in the ring. But he wasn't as stupid as those two, to go straight ahead with trying to rape the poor boy. But he had to make damn sure that little Bourne would end up his...

"Evan?" apparently the door had been left open, in Teddy's rush to get too Cody, and Evan turned to see Jake looking between him and Randy suspiciously. "Everything alright?"

Evan nodded quickly, hoping Jack didn't think the man had tried anything. "He didn't do anything..." he murmured, blushing as Randy smirked, looking Jack up and down, wondering idly whether anything was going on there. He severely hoped not.

"It's been a long night. We best get going." Jake was relieved to know that Orton had done nothing, as he grasped Evan's hand quickly. The younger man nodded, before looking at Randy.

"Tell Ted I said thanks... when he'd not so busy, of course..." he smiled as Randy nodded. He really hoped nothing was too wrong with Cody, as he followed Jake out of the door. His mind wandered to Randy, and he blushed. He knew he shouldn't go there. He'd heard stories about the man...maybe he'd have to do some digging...

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

**Well...there's the third chapter (:**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, Emono, allikat, Callista Gilrean and missdaydream.**

**I appreciate all the feedback I get :)**

**Chapter title- Skillet- Falling inside the Black**

**Lauraa x**


	4. Dance Hall Drug

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, unfortunately. If I did own them...mmm, thoughts O____O

**Rating: **M/R  
**Author: **CobraStyleLove  
**Pairings: **SLASH! M/M LOVING! Don't like, don't read! Ted/Cody (Rhodiase), Randy/Evan (Bournton? :S). Maybe more later, but you know, first Slash fic, first wrestling fic and all that. Want to take it easy :')  
**Summary:** Cody is slutting around, sleeping with anybody he can get his hands on, after he gets rejected by Phil, and Ted's sick of watching his best friend go downhill. But why does he care so much? Evan's finally on Raw, and he's getting a lot of attention from the other wrestlers- including Randy.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I'm so happy that people actually like my story :)**

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

"Teddy, I don't wanna go to bed." Cody murmured up at the blonde who hovered above him, as he tucked him into his bed, smoothing the covers down.

"Codes, come on." Teddy pushed him back down, as he tried to get up, making sure he lay down on his side. "You've had too much too drink. You need to sleep now. We have our taping tomorrow." he reminded the younger man, sighing a little, running a hand over his face.

"Don't care." the brunette mumbled, though he was more or less giving up the fight now, weariness starting to kick in. Thankfully. Cody's eyes suddenly popped open, on high alert, searching for Teddy, as he got up off the bed. "Teddy?"

Ted sighed and turned around. "Yes, Cody?" he spoke slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"I love you, Teddy-Bear." he slurred, rolling back onto his side, his eyes falling closed. Ted closed his eyes for a moment- it was torture, this- before letting out a shaky breath, and heading out of the door. Sure, he believed that Cody loves him alright. Just not in the way that he wanted him too.

"You need to sort that boy out, Ted." Randy observed, as the blonde walked back into the room, running his hands through his hair. Randy knew that what Cody was doing was taking it's toll on his best friend too- he was tired, and worried, and he always thought he had to be there for the brunette. He never let anyone else do the things he felt were his jobs. Randy didn't get it. Sure, they were best friends, and had been for years, but still...

"I know. I know." Teddy sighed, falling down onto the couch, and looking around, for a change of subject maybe. "Where did Bourne go?"

Randy grunted. "His personal minder came to retrieve him." he believed that they thought that the boy was like an object, that needed to be looked after. Sure, the boy needed some help with those bastards who came onto him, but...Maybe they were taking things a little too far. He was sure he wouldn't be able to get close to the boy with them always all around him.

"You mean Jack?" Teddy frowned a little, wondering why Randy seemed so bitter when he was speaking about him. "He's a good guy." he shrugged, head snapping towards the bedroom as Cody let out a small whimper. "He's going to be in hell, come morning..."

Randy smirked a little. "It's his own fault, DiBiase. Don't beat yourself up about it." Like you have all the other times, he added silently. He knew how much Ted cared for Cody, how he thought it was his fault when something happened, because he wasn't keeping a close enough eye on him.

"What makes you think I am?" Ted answered a little too quickly, and he realized it, his mouth snapping shut, before he sighed, chewing on his lower lip. "I just....I don't know what the hells wrong with him. He's been like this for three weeks now, and it doesn't look like he's going to stop anytime soon." What could have happened to make Cody go off the rails so much...whatever it was, it had to be bad. Cody was stronger than people thought, but not strong enough to pick himself up from this, so it seemed.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

"Hey...Evan?" Shawn Michael walked towards the ravenette cautiously, looking on the television screen, where Jack and Mike were currently engaged in a match, with Miz getting the upper hand, the most dominating of the two. For the time being, at least.

Evan tore his eyes away from the screen, at the sound of the DX members' voice, looking at Shawn in a mixture of puzzlement and awe. This guy was a legend... he had no idea why he was talking to him, he was still green, for Christ's sake. "Y-Yeah, that's me." he blushed, trying to stop his stammering, as Shawn smiled brightly.

"Listen, I want to apologize on behalf of Hunter for what he did." the blonde frowned, scowling momentarily, before smiling again. "I want to get you a meal. To say sorry."

Evan shook his head quickly, smiling. "No, really. It's fine. I'd forgotten about it." That was only a half lie. He had forgotten about it, more or less. "No, I couldn't." he knew Jack would kill him if he went off for a meal with somebody he didn't really know. After what had happened, he wasn't sure he wanted to go. Even if it_ was _ Shawn Michaels.

"Please? Just a drink then?" He seemed persistent, and Evan wavered. Shawn noticed this, smiling to himself. "One drink." he promised.

Evan bit his lower lip, thinking it through. He didn't see any reason why he couldn't trust Shawn Michaels...he wasn't exactly intimidating. "Fine." he relented, before looking back at the screen. "But after this match, hmm? I have to stay for Jack." he smiled, as Shawn took the spare seat beside him.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Ted decided he'd wait a day before confronting Cody. He would tell him what was happening this time. Ted would make sure of it. He'd had enough of this shit now. Whatever Cody was upset about it couldn't be bad enough that Ted couldn't get him out from it, right? Right. He'd sort it out. He always did. It was like his job- look after Cody, make sure he was safe...just what a best friend should do. He sighed a little, stepping down from the treadmill in the gym. Their match wasn't until about an hour, and Cody had been in bed all day. He guessed he'd have to go wake him up now, something he wasn't excited to do. The boy was going to be in a hell of a state.

It didn't take him long to get to the shared suite, and he pushed the door open quietly, relived when he found Cody fully decked out in their ring gear, saving him the job of waking him up. He was watching the television, a hand to his head, his skin deathly pale, and eyes bleary. Ted would have to sort him out, if he was going to be on camera. He slammed the door behind him, announcing his arrival, feeling guilty when Cody flinched visibly at the noise, his eyes shutting.

"Sorry..." Teddy murmured, looking down, before joining him on the couch. "We have an hour." he turned Cody's head, putting his hand under his chin, and inspecting him. "You take tylenol?"

The younger man nodded wearily, as Ted dropped his hand. Cody his own through his hair, groaning a little. "I had a little too much to drink last night..."

Teddy gritted his teeth. "A little?" he willed himself not to get angry, with the flippant way Cody was dealing with this. "You were worse than you've ever been before." he allowed, breathing out slowly, and trying to calm himself down a little.

Cody shrugged, not meeting Ted's eyes, as he grabbed the body oil off the coffee table, to give him something to do. He started rubbing it on, despite already being well oiled up. "It was one night."

"Every night this week." Ted corrected him, staring at the television, but not taking any of it in. He kept telling himself that he'd know what was wrong by the next day. He'd beat it out of him if he had too. "Just tell me it won't happen again."

Cody sighed, lowering his head in what appeared to be shame. "I can't do that Teddy. I can't help it."

Ted glared at him. "Of course you can! If you really wanted too you could stop drinking altogether Codes, and you know it. You know what you are?" he snarled, and Cody shrank away from him, wincing as Ted's voice got louder. "You're weak. Too weak to fight whatever the hell this is."

"I'm _not_ weak!" Cody growled, standing up, and matching Ted's glare with one of his own. "I'm stronger than you think. I'm stronger than loads of people. I'm not weak..." he seemed unsure of himself now, and Ted felt guilty. But he refused to let it show. If this was the way to get his best friend to talk, then so be it. It had to be done. It was for his own good, after all. Tough love, and all that.

"Prove it."

"I'm not weak Teddy." Now he looked like he was going to cry. He turned around and Ted resisted the urge to just pull him to his body and hold him there. "I'll see you down there." Cody fled the room, hands rubbing at his eyes urgently.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Randy watched with amused eyes, as Evan followed Shawn out of the room after Jack's match had ended, after telling Kofi to tell the blonde congratulations from him. Randy was pretty sure that the blonde in question wouldn't take too kindly to Shawn taking his friend off, especially with the recent occurrences.

And what did Shawn Michaels want with little Evan Bourne, anyway? Randy was going to find out, that was for sure. Considering the blonde bodyguard wasn't around, Randy felt it was only his job to look out for the ravenette. Otherwise he'd have a dozen people on his back, asking him why the hell he hadn't stepped in and saved him. He smirked a little, before heading out after them.

It wasn't like Shawn was making Evan go. But something didn't seem right. He watched as they got into Shawn's rental car. The older man sure being the gentleman- holding the car door open for him. But then maybe he was just being nice. Randy frowned, before shrugging and getting into his own car, deciding to follow them anyway. Better to be safe than sorry.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Ted and Cody were back in the locker room, after their match, the younger pointedly ignoring the blonde. Ted had noticed how hard Cody had worked out there, despite his current...condition. He'd practically thrown poor Yoshi around the ring. Ted felt kind of bad for the guy. Cody had needed to take his frustration out on somebody, and Yoshi had happened to be in the ring at the exact same time. The blonde also had a feeling that Cody had been trying to prove how strong he was. He _knew_ Cody wasn't weak, but he was trying to get through to him in anyway he could. He was running out of ways.

"How bout we go out tonight? Just us. We haven't for ages..." he spoke up finally, looking across at Cody as they started to dress, fresh from the shower.

"I can't." the brunette said stiffly, tugging his t-shirt down over his head. "I'm going out with Drew."

Teddy felt his heart tug a little, but he nodded once. "Tomorrow then." he wasn't in the mood for arguing today. Cody could do what he wanted for this night. Then he'd be telling him everything. Ted would make sure of it.

Cody started to head out of the door, and Ted grabbed his hand quickly. Cody looked down at their entwined hands, his eyes widening a little, and Teddy dropped his hand quickly, turning away, his cheeks flushing.

"Just...don't get like you were last night, Coddles. Please."

Cody swallowed, and nodded. He hadn't meant to get that bad the night before. He didn't plan on doing it again anytime soon. "Bye Ted. S'later..." he murmured, before heading out quickly, before Teddy could start yelling at him.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

The night had gone fine for Evan, so far. He didn't notice Randy sitting in a booth at the edge of the bar, in the far corner, watching their every movement. He didn't even realize that he was now on his third drink, and was getting rather tipsy, light-weight that he was. He never remembered that he didn't hold his drink well, and he always ended up drinking way too much for him too handle.

He really didn't notice that Shawn was tipping a white powder into his next drink.

As soon as he was handed the drink he took a large gulp, just about recognizing the way Shawn was watching him drink with a pleased smile on his face. He smiled back, slightly confused, his head starting to spin a little.

"I think we'd better get you back to the hotel." the older blonde chuckled, slipping down from the bar stool, and pulling Evan up gently, the smaller man stumbling a little, as they made their way out of the crowded bar and back to the car.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Randy looked back up and cursed, his eyes wondering. He'd looked away for- what, five seconds? And he'd already managed to lose them. Shit. The last time he'd looked Evan had appeared to be getting rather drunk, and he didn't like the sound of it. He slid out of the booth, leaving a couple of bills on the table.

When he got to the empty parking lot, he could just about see Shawn's car disappearing into the distance. Well, at least it was in the general direction of the hotel. That could be a good thing. He sped off after him, not really caring for the speed limits, managing to catch up with the car in front. At least if Shawn looked around he'd think nothing of it, because it was Randy. They were all at the same hotel, he had a valid reason for being here.

When they pulled into the hotel parking lot Randy waited a few moments, before getting out too, so that it didn't look as suspicious. He could see a worried Jake Hager in the lobby, and could hear him asking everyone where Evan was. Randy ducked down. It was his time to save the boy for once. He needed him to trust him.

He could see that Shawn wasn't taking Evan back to the room he shared with Jack. He was going to the fifth floor, according the the elevator. He pressed the button, then realized he'd have to wait for it to come back down, and he'd miss them. Running up the stairs, two at a time, Randy was incredibly grateful for the fact that he was fit and healthy.

He knew what room Shawn was in, after hearing Hunter boasting about how they had a room each, right next door to each other. Randy smirked at the man's stupidity- not that he knew what Shawn was planning of course.

Knocking on the door loudly, he waited for an answer. There was none. He continued to pound on the wood, knowing that Shawn would eventually get so annoyed he would have to answer him. He was rewarded a few moments later- though that was long enough, for him- when Shawn opened the door an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you-?" he didn't have time to finish the question, as the taller man pushed past him, walking into the room. Shawn jumped in front of him, his eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Where is he?"

The blonde's eyes widened fractionally, but he recovered quickly. "I don't know who you're talking about. If you'd be so kind as to-"

"Bourne, Michaels. Where's the kid?" Randy cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowed dangerously. He knew Shawn wouldn't want a fight. Especially considering that Randy was a lot younger and more agile than him.

Sure enough, as the Missouri-native pushed past him again, he put up no fight, just taking the chance to slip out of the room, as Randy headed into the bedroom. Evan was lying on the bed, apparently immobile. His belt buckle was undone, zip halfway down, his t-shirt off and discarded to the side. Obviously he'd been drugged, if he hadn't woken up for any of that.

"Bourne. Wake up." Randy hovered over him, nudging him a little. The ravenette's eyelids flickered. "That's it. Come on."

"Wha-?" Evan mumbled, his eyes finally coming open, bleary and wary looking. "Randy Orton?" he murmured, as it to himself, and Randy resisted the urge to laugh, as he helped him up into a sitting position. "Ow." Evan put a hand to his head.

Randy realized he was in no position to dress himself, and despite the fact he didn't exactly like doing this- it felt too much like he was taking advantage off him, even if he was actually putting the clothes back onto him- he pulled the t-shirt over the smaller mans arms. Evan wasn't that co-operative, having little control over his limbs, as Randy zipped him up. "Come on. Best get you back to Swagger."

He stood back for a moment, trying to decide the best way to deal with him, before scooping him up into his arms, and heading out, getting no protests at all, as Evan tried to fight the sleep that threatened to envelope him off.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

**Review please**

**Hope you liked it**

**Next Chapter you'll find out about Cody**

**I promise.**

**First slash bit, so it may not be good mind :S**

**Chapter Title is Boys Like Girls- Dance Hall Drug.**

**Lauraa x**


	5. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, unfortunately. If I did own them...mmm, thoughts O____O

**Rating: **M/R  
**Author: **CobraStyleLove  
**Pairings: **SLASH! M/M LOVING! Don't like, don't read! Ted/Cody (Rhodiase), Randy/Evan (Bournton? :S). Maybe more later, but you know, first Slash fic, first wrestling fic and all that. Want to take it easy :')  
**Summary:** Cody is slutting around, sleeping with anybody he can get his hands on, after he gets rejected by Phil, and Ted's sick of watching his best friend go downhill. But why does he care so much? Evan's finally on Raw, and he's getting a lot of attention from the other wrestlers- including Randy.

**Thanks again for the reviews.**

**Bit of slash here.**

**My first go, so please don't flame !**

**It'll probably be bad, but...here goes.**

**Cody's memories are in italics.**

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Jake's frantic eyes landed on Randy, who was carrying the semi-conscious Evan. Nobody could blame him for initially thinking Randy was the fault in this situation, which was why he stormed up to them, eyes blazing, protective instinct kicking in.

"What did you do to him?" he growled, trying to take the smaller man off of him, but Randy's grasp was too tight, Evan being held in a vice like grip. "Give him to me!"

"I did absolutely _nothing_!" the tattooed man looked almost upset even, that Jake would think he'd tried it on with a practically incapacitated man. Not that he _wasn't _going to try it on sometime...just not right now. That would just be downright wrong. "It was Michaels. And no!"

"Shawn- what the heck?" Jack was gobsmacked. Shawn? But he was so gently and...nice! Shawn? _Really?_ He honestly could not believe it. He frowned then. Why the hell wasn't Orton giving him his Evvy? "Come on, man. Hand him over..." he had to admit that he was slightly intimidated- even more so that when he had been up against the force that was Hunter.

"I think he'd been drugged." Randy shrugged, relieving his hold on Bourne. He wasn't sure why he hadn't let go before- after all, the only thing he wanted from the boy was sex. He watched as Jake picked Evan up with ease...he had to hand it to him, he was pretty damn strong.

"Drugged?" he asked faintly. This was just getting worse. The blonde stared down at Evan's now sleeping face. He needed to check if he was alright. "Evan? Evvy, open your eyes for me..."

"Mm..." the ravenette murmured, his eyes opening a crack. "Jackie?" he felt insanely dizzy, and he looked around at the lobby area in which they were situated in puzzlement. "Why am I...?" he groaned, and looked up at Jake's worried face. "What happened this time? The last thing I remember was Shawn..." his brown eyes widened, as he trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Evvy." Jack winced, looking anywhere but at the man in his arms. "I know I promised to protect you from this shit, but...Orton, uh, helped you."

Evan noticed Randy then, and his eyes widened considerably, much to the apparent amusement of the older man. The ravenette made Jake place him on the ground onto his feet, blushing when he swayed, the room spinning. "Oops..." he muttered, before scratching his head, and glancing up at Randy, who had been watching the whole scene with a slight smirk on his face. "Thanks, Randy..."

"That's fine..." he drawled, his smirk growing, becoming more prominent. "You looked like you needed saving, and I just happened to be there..." he caught Jake's glare, resisting the urge to laugh childishly.

Evan wasn't sure whether to be offended about the 'saving' thing...it felt like he was being called a damsel in distress. "Well, thank you." he slurred. The alcohol and drugs seemed to be kicking in again, as he had just about managed to stay sober for the last few moments.

"Jackie, I'm tired..." he yawned, his eyes half closing, and Jake and Randy both moved forward as he began to sway, each taking an arm and using it to pull him up, holding him upright, and steady. "Thanks..." he mumbled.

Jake sighed slightly, rolling his eyes. "Come on Evvy, lets' get you up to bed." he put his arm around the younger man's waist to support him, looking at Randy once more, before walking away. "Thanks again, Orton."

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Ted groaned out of frustration. "Codes, man, this has _got_ to stop!" Cody had arrived home the night before, a little after three o clock in the morning. So he hadn't been as drunk as he had been the night before that, but he was still pretty messed up.

"Teddy!" Cody whined, closing his eyes and massaging his temple with his fingers. "Can you just leave it? Please..." he opened one eye to see his friend glaring down at him, and guessed the answer was no straight away.

"Not this time, Codes." Ted sighed, shaking his head in a sad way. He looked up then, blue eyes pleading. "What happened? What's so bad you can't even tell me- I'm your best friend, right?"

"Course you are, Teddy, but-"

"But what?" the blonde exploded, jumping up from his seat at the end of his bed, suddenly. "What is it? I'll sort it out, Codes- whatever it is. I promise."

Cody shook his head, before placing it in his hands. "You can't fix this Teddy. Not this time. It just _can't _ be undone!"

"What can't?" Ted fell back down in a defeated way, eyes trained on Cody unwaveringly. "You know I'd do anything for you. Whatever it takes to fix this...this thing that's hurting you! I'll do it."

The brunette looked up, hearing the sincerity in his Teddy-Bear's voice. "I-" he started, closing his eyes to stop the tears when the memories he'd tried so hard to forget came flooding back to him.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

_The club was crowded, hot and loud. It was the first time Cody had been out drinking in a few weeks, and he was determined to make the most of it._

_Two hours and quite a few drinks into the night, he found himself on the dance floor, shaking his hips, the music pumping out from the speakers. Five minutes later and somebody had joined him, grinding up against body in an indecent way. But indecency was the last thing on Cody's drunken mind, when he realized the other person was Phil Brooks. He'd had an almighty crush on the guy for about half a year now...this was like a dream come true- even if it was only dancing._

_But then it had gotten even better. The dancing had turned into a few drinks, a kiss, and before he knew it Cody found himself waiting impatiently as Phil tried to open the door to his hotel room._

_Lips met again in a frenzied, passion-fueled kiss. Cody felt smooth hands roaming across the visible parts of his caramel skin, before his clothes were being tugged at. He lifted his arms, and his shirt was discarded, thrown to the side of the room. His mind was racing- he'd never done this before, a complete virgin. He'd never been with a girl because he'd known from a young age that he was gay, and he'd never been with a guy because he'd been waiting for the right one, the right time...and now seemed as good a time as any._

_Teeth grazed a line down his neck, across his collar bone, a tongue sliding out to lick the aggravated skin, pulling a moan from Cody's lips. Phil certainly knew what he was doing. His own hands reached for Phil's tee shirt automatically, and the man allowed him to pull it over his head, and drop it to the floor._

_Cody was pushed backwards, until the back of his knees hit the bed and buckled, making him fall onto the mattress, his surprised squeal contained as he was kissed harshly. Fingers fumbled with his belt buckle, and his trousers soon came off. His current drunken state was making it difficult for him to process things quickly, and only then did he realize that Phil was already naked, all nine inches of his manhood standing to attention. A blush made it's way up Cody's neck, and the older man laughed softly._

_The straightedge superstar crawled up the bed, attacking Cody's neck with his lips and teeth, palming him through the thin material of his boxers, his semi-hard member springing to life. "Phil..." he moaned breathlessly, his eyes rolling back in his head as the pressure increased a little._

_His boxers were pulled off, freeing him from his restraints. At this point he was slightly nervous, but the alcohol was coursing around his body, making him more excited than anything. Fingers tapped lightly on his lower lip, and he opened his mouth on instinct, sucking the digits, keeping eye contact with Phil. The man removed his fingers from Cody's mouth, before placing one at the younger man's entrance, circling and teasing it. The finger was eased in, and Cody gritted his teeth at the pain._

"_So tight...a virgin?" Phil's eyes practically popped out of his head at this predicament. He'd always thought little Rhodes would be rather...experienced. He managed to get his finger in to the knuckle, Cody's breath coming out in short pants, as he got used to the intrusion. Phil retracted his finger, before pushing in again, moving and trying to find the bundle of nerves that would...Cody gasped, pain giving way to pleasure, as his prostate was hit._

_Phil added a second finger, but he didn't appear to be too bothered about preparation. He removed both fingers after barely a minute, positioning his member as the entrance, before pushing in fully. Cody bit down hard on his forearm, at the excruciating pain, drawing blood. Tears sprung to his eyes, before Phil angled himself to he managed to hit Cody's prostate with every thrust._

"_Oh my God..." he moaned, eyes screwed shut, as he felt the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach, already. "So close..."_

_With that, Phil began to plunge faster into his tight passage, wrapping a hand around Cody's neglected member, and pumping it in time with the thrusts. A few moments later, the younger man came, spurting his hot seed all over their chests, his muscles tightening around Phil and causing him to shoot his load deep inside Cody._

_They lay panting, silent for a few moments, as they got their breath back, before Cody muttered a low "Wow..." and the straightedge superstar chuckled._

_Cody woke to sunlight streaming in through the curtains, frowning at the unfamiliar surroundings. Where the hell was he? Turning his head to the side h came face-to-face with a sleeping Phil Brooks, and the night before came flooding back to him, making him blush._

"_Morning." Phil was awake now, and smirking at him, as he sat up. Cody just smiled back nervously._

"_Uh..."he said, oh so cleverly, mentally kicking himself._

"_Don't worry about last night. It won't have to be mentioned again." Phil slid off the bed, searching for some clothes._

_Cody frowned. "Oh..." he didn't seem to be capable of forming sentences this morning. "I-I kinda like you, Phil."_

_The older man spun around in surprise, staring at him. "Well, I'm flattered and all, but...this was kinda a one off thing, Rhodes. A mistake, even."_

_A mistake? That stung. This guy had taken his God damned virginity. Then again...what had he expected? The wrestlers always had flings with each other, Phil especially. Why should he be any different?_

"_You actually though..." Now Phil was chuckling a little. "No offense, you're just a kid. This means nothing, you understand me? It's not going to happen again." he smirked, shaking his head in apparent disbelief._

"_Yeah, I understand." Cody was proud that his voice didn't shake, despite the tears already welling in his eyes, threatening to spill. "I'd better go, anyway. Ted will be worried." he muttered, standing and searching for his clothes. He wrinkled his nose- he'd have to have a shower as soon as he got in. He was sore now too, because Phil hadn't been exactly gentle. He winced as he bent to pick up his jeans._

"_See you around, Rhodes." Phil was still smirking, as he held the door open for the now fully dresses Cody, who was fighting back the tears, as he left. He was ashamed now, for letting himself be used so easily, just because the man he liked had showed interest. But all he wanted was Cody to be his slut for the night...and Cody had been stupid- and drunk- enough to let him._

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Cody brushed tears away, mad at himself for allowing Phil to get to him like this. He looked up at Ted shakily. "It's nothing." he murmured. He couldn't tell him...Ted would think he was a whore, and weak for letting a 'trivial' thing like this hurt him so much. 'Cause, God, he was hurting. Whatever he did he couldn't seem to get the pain to go away. "I just...I want this lifestyle." he lied easily.

Ted's face became stony, and he glared at Cody. "Carry on, then." he snapped, standing again. "Because if you're not willing to help yourself, then I can't fix this. You were right." he stormed out of the room, angry and hurt that Cody wouldn't confide in him.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Evan staggered into the bathroom, hands fumbling with the handle on the medicine cabinet, having just woken up. Once again, he had the familiar feelings of a massive hangover- but it had a sharp edge to it. The pain was more prominent, the smallest sounds making his head pound angrily. And worst of all, he could remember nothing of the previous night. That worried him.

"Awake, then?" Jake's voice wasn't cheery this morning, but it was loud. Evan flinched visibly, and Jake bit his bottom lip. "Sorry about that."

Evan smiled weakly, finally finding the tylenol, and taking two tablets, washing them down with a gulp of water, when he reached the kitchenette. "What happened last night?" he groaned, falling back onto the couch and holding his head.

"You don't remember?" The blonde's eyes were wide, as Evan shook his head, immediately regretting the decision to do so, when it twinged. "Well...you went for a drink with Shawn, and...he kind of...uh..."

Evan looked up at him, heart dropping. "He...tried it on, didn't he?" he groaned in frustration. Why wouldn't they all just leave him alone?

"He drugged you. Orton managed to get there before...well, in time." Jack winced, thinking about what could have happened.

"Drugs?" Evan squeaked, sitting up quickly. "He'd never taken any kind of drugs- other than painkillers- in his life. "Wait...Randy?" he finally registered what Jack had said, and blushed deeply. Why had Orton helped him? He could have just left Shawn to...do whatever he'd wanted to do. Evan shuddered at the though. He was beginning to wish he'd never signed onto RAW, after all...

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Some time later, Cody made his way back to the hotel room, stumbling the whole way. He was alone tonight, having not found anyone who was up for a night of fun with him. At least Ted would be happy he wasn't 'whoring' around, tonight.

He tripped over his own feet, landing on the floor with a low, barely audible thud. He was just about to get up, when he heart quiet voice murmuring...obviously not wanting to be heard. His curiosity piqued, Cody snook, a peek around the corner, confused when all he saw was Cena and Swagger talking to one another.

"I've been waiting for this all day, baby..." Cena said, whispering...wait. Baby? Cody's eyes widened dramatically, when he saw Jack kiss John on the cheek lightly. What the hell? He strained his ears, as the talking began again.

"I hate this...this sneaking around!" Jack's voice got a little louder, before he lowered it quickly, his bottom lip pushed out into a pout that even Cody thought was cute.

"We won't have too soon. I promise." Cena soothed him, pulling the blonde into a hug, before pushing the door behind him open. "Let me make it up to you..." he whispered, kissing down Jake's neck, the blonde's eyes fluttering, as they practically fell into the room, the door slamming behind them.

Cody sat shocked for a moment, before squealing like a little girl, and stumbling up the next flight of stairs. He raced to the room hastily, so that he could tell Ted exactly what he'd just seen...he could hardly believe it.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

**Ahaa, Swena ;D  
Betcha never saw that one coming ;)**

**At least...I hope you didn't.**

**That was meant to be a twist LMFAO.**

**I don't think the slash scene is great, but it was my first go, so....I hope it was okay.**

**Review please!**

**And, I meant to get this up last week, but things kept popping up.**

**So sorry for the late update.**

**Chapter title is Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects.**

**Lauraa x**


	6. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, unfortunately. If I did own them...mmm, thoughts O____O

**Rating: **M/R  
**Author: **CobraStyleLove  
**Pairings: **SLASH! M/M LOVING! Don't like, don't read! Ted/Cody (Rhodiase), Randy/Evan (Bournton? :S). Maybe more later, but you know, first Slash fic, first wrestling fic and all that. Want to take it easy :')  
**Summary:** Cody is slutting around, sleeping with anybody he can get his hands on, after he gets rejected by Phil, and Ted's sick of watching his best friend go downhill. But why does he care so much? Evan's finally on Raw, and he's getting a lot of attention from the other wrestlers- including Randy.

**Keep reviewing y'all. Please? (:**

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. Just I knew what I _wanted _to write, but I didn't know how to say it D:**

**This took me a while, and I think it's my longest yet...**

**So read and review peeps (:**

**Pwease? (:**

**Oh, and the bits at the end? What's happening between Randy and Evan is at the same time as what's happening with Ted and Cody...just so nobody gets confused (:**

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

"I swear it's true!" Cody whined, glaring at the incredulous Ted. "I saw it with my own eyes. Honest." he slurred, and Ted rolled his eyes- yeah. With his own drunken eyes, that was to say. That made a difference.

"Codes, come on. Jack and Cena? That right there is the alcohol warping reality. That's what ya get for drinking like this..." the blonde smirked, as the brunette glared at him, folding his arms across his chest for a moment, sulking.

"No, man. I haven't even drank that much. Honestly! And they were...kissing,and _everything!_" he waved his arms around in enthusiasm, falling back onto the bed, as his arms windmilled a little too energetically. He earned himself a snicker off the blonde, and he glared up at him again. "Don't laugh at me, Teddy!"

"Fine, fine- but Jack and...and...I'm sorry, man, but that's something that just wouldn't happen. Not in a million years. Have they even _met_ each other, yet?" Ted shook his head in disbelief, seeing that Cody was serious about this.

"Whatever. But don't be surprised if you catch them going at it, in the locker room, s'all m'sayin'...Don't you come running back to me with your apologies for thinking 'M a liar..." the younger man yawned, turning his back on Ted and closing his eyes, not bothering to get under the covers.

The blonde rolled his eyes again, resisting the urge to chuckle, as Cody fell asleep practically straight away. Well...he'd managed to keep his mind off questioning him about what happened again, he'd give the boy that, at least.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

"Have you guys seen Jack?" Evan sat at the table in the cafeteria at which Cody and Ted were currently seated. The small ravenette appeared to be pouting. "He didn't come back all last night, and he promised to watch the Godfather marathon with me!"

Cody choked on his orange juice, and Ted patted his back quickly, looking across at Evan. "Really? You haven't seen him since last night?" He was beginning to wonder if Cody really _had_ seen what he thought he had...no. It had to be an alcohol-induced illusion...it had to be.

Evan sighed forlornly. "No. He said he was heading out for a drink, but then he didn't come back. I really hope nothing bad has happened to him..."

"Depends on what you mean by bad..." Cody murmured, earning himself a sharp kick to the shin off his Priceless partner, and a warning glare.

Evan excused himself for a moment, heading towards the queue at the food counter, and Cody turned to Ted, eyes reproaching and lips turned down into a scowl. "That hurt, Teddy!" he whined, bending to rub his shin gently. "He needs to know."

"Maybe." Ted agreed, continuing when Cody opened his mouth to talk again. "_But_. We don't need to be the ones to tell him...Jack will, in his own time. It won't be long before more people start to realize that something's not right. If it is true, that is..."

Cody shut his mouth, defeated, but sulking and folding his arms across his chest, like a petulant child. He choose to ignore Ted's last comment, as Evan arrived back, steaming blueberry muffin in hand.

"So you haven't seen Jack, then?" he frowned, sitting back down, and staring behind the two men, towards the door, as though hoping Jack would walk through it.

"Sorry, Ev..." Cody shook his head, as Ted watched him closely from the corner of his eye. "We haven't." he smiled forcefully at the blonde beside him, and Evan looked between them, eyebrow raised, before he shrugged and started to eat his muffin.

A shadow fell over the table, in the shape of Randy Orton, and he took the seat beside Evan. Cody smirked when the ravenette scooted away from the man- practically everyone seemed to be afraid of the Viper. He was a sweetie, really...well...not exactly a sweetie, but he wasn't as bad as everyone made out!

"Boys." Randy nodded at Priceless, earning twin smiles in return. He turned to the side, and smirked a little. "Bourne...get into anymore trouble, yet?"

Evan flushed- this man had...touched him! Sure, it was to help him, to make him presentable, but still...it unnerved him. "No." he answered curtly, his blush giving away his discomfort. He still didn't understand why Orton had helped him in the first place. "Thanks, again, though..."

The tan man rolled his eyes, as Ted and Cody watched on in puzzlement. "How many times are ya gonna thank me, exactly?" he grinned as Evan's blush deepened. "I wasn't gonna allow ya to be hurt, was I?" he drawled, before smiling a little menacingly. "Even I'm not that bad."

Cody snorted, and Randy shot him a glare, causing the youngest man to become interested in his hands. Ted smirked, shaking his head a little. Yeah, Randy even scared his own boys sometimes.

"So...what happened, then?" Cody frowned a little, not liking being out of the loop. Whatever it was, Randy was involved, so it was bound to be interesting. And the man was looking very pleased with himself.

Randy opened his mouth to answer, bit Evan beat him too it, with a flustered "Nothing!". Ted raised his eyebrows, and Cody's eyes narrowed at the two.

"It was nothing." Evan insisted, feeling all eyes on him- Randy's surprised, and the other two suspicious. "I just had a little too much to drink, and Randy stepped in to help me out." he smiled innocently, and Cody shrugged, looking a little disappointed that it wasn't some juicy gossip.

"How were you going to get hurt?" Ted rolled his eyes, obviously still a little suspicious. Evan cursed the intuitive blonde silently, and chewed his lower lip, looking down and trying to think of an excuse.

"Well, he could have gotten into all sorts of trouble. Being as drunk as he was." Evan looked up as Randy came to his rescue. Again. Why the hell did this guy keep helping him out of...situations?

"Didn't have you pegged as a heavy drinker..." Ted grinned at Evan in a way that told him he knew something was up, but he was just going to let it go. For his sake. Ted wasn't the kind who needed to know everything, anyway. Unlike Cody. That boy hated being left out.

"Well...that's me. Party animal all the way." Evan said weakly, smiling unenthusiastically, as his three companions fought to keep the laughter at bay. He blushed darkly, looking down at the table in front of him.

"Yeah. I've heard you and CM Punk are the life of every party." Randy smirked, and Ted laughed. Evan was the only one who noticed Cody flinch and shrink in his seat a little, at the mention of Phil.

The brunette turned to his Priceless partner. "Can we hit the gym now?" He flashed Ted his best smile.

The blonde frowned. "I thought we were doing it tonight, instead?" he smiled hopefully, but Cody shook his head hurriedly, averting his gaze.

"I'm...I'm going out tonight. Check out the bars in town..." he didn't need to look up to know that his best friend's face had just hardened. He hated doing this to him...but the memories were coming back again, and he needed to get rid of them.

"I wanted tonight be the two of us, Codes. We haven't had a night in for ages..." Ted knew his friend wouldn't be moved, and he sighed. "Fine. We can do it now. But we have to stay in one time...just us two. Be like old times." he stood, folding his arms across his chest.

"Bye, guys!" Cody stood too, smiling brightly at Evan and Randy, before the two left. Randy shook his head slightly.

"What?" Evan asked him, before realizing he was now alone at the table with the man...even if the rest of the cafeteria was packed, he still felt a little unsafe, all of a sudden. Randy Orton equaled trouble.

"DiBiase lets that kid get away with everything..." Randy frowned a little, then turned to the ravenette. "Why didn't you wan to tell them what went down Friday, anyway?"

Evan blushed furiously, fidgeting in his seat. "Well..." he nibbled on his lower lip endearingly. He didn't want to tell Randy the real reason- that he didn't want everyone to think he was weak- for fear he'd laugh at him. If everyone knew then they'd think he couldn't stand up for himself- the ultimate insult, considering his profession.

"I just don't think everyone need to know." Evan finished hurriedly. "I don't need everyone worrying about me. Jack does enough of that, already..." He looked around the emptying cafeteria, wondering where exactly the blonde had gotten too.

"Where _is_ Swagger today?" Randy noted Evan's slightly frustrated expression. He was surprised that Jake had actually let Bourne out of his sight for once.

"Erm, just...y'know...around." the ravenette muttered vaguely. He hoped Randy would drop it- he hated to admit it, but he was scared of the older man. Not that anyone was going to find out. He took comfort in the fact that a lot of people feared the Legend Killer.

"You don't know where he is, then." it was a statement, not a question, and Evan winced inwardly as Randy chuckled lowly. The ravenette wasn't sure what was worse- staying here with Randy Orton, or going to find Jack and possibly bumping into somebody like Sheamus.

"I should probably get going. Jack's bound to be at the room, now..." Or so he hoped. His friend always made him feel safe. Evan was strong, and a good fighter, but the weight and height difference between him and most of the other men was a disadvantage to him, in some situations.

"Maybe I should help you." Randy tilted his head back, staring at the suddenly petrified looking Evan Bourne. "Considering Swagger's not here...I mean, Hunter could jump you or something..." he laughed.

Evan rolled his eyes, the words slipping out before he could stop them. "And how do I know that you're not gonna 'jump me'? That could be your plan, all along..." he winced, realizing what he was accusing _the_ Randy Orton- of all people- of.

The man in question raised an eyebrow, eyes alight with amusement. "Damn, Bourne. You're good. You worked it out already..." there was complete sincerity in his voice, and Evan stiffened, before he realized the Missouri-native was laughing to himself.

"I'll be fine, anyway." The ravenette stood, embarrassed that he'd actually believed that was Randy's plan...because he was damn sure Randy had some sort of ulterior motive. Randy didn't just go around saving everyone from dodgy circumstances. "Bye, Orton."

"Bye...Evvy." Evan didn't have to turn around to know that the heavily tanned man was smirking. He closed his eyes for a moment, before walking off. Curse the day that Jack used that nickanme in front of Randy fucking Orton.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

"Shit!"Jack stared at the alarm clock beside his head in dismay. It was one-oh-freaking clock in the afternoon- how the hell had they slept that late?

"Mm?" John cracked one eyes open to see his younger lover sat upright on the bed, eyes wide. "What's the matter, baby?" he sat up, images of bad possibilities running through his head- had Evan been hurt again? He knew how much his Jack cared about the boy.

"It's one oh clock! What are we gonna do!?" the blonde panicked, chewing on his lower lip. "Evan's gonna be looking for me- what do I tell him? He's probably so worried...damn..." he ran a hand through his hair.

John frowned, slumping back onto the bed. "That's what you woke me up for?" he scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing. "Just tell him the truth...'M sure he won't mind." he yawned... he was seriously tired after last night.

Jack almost fell off the bed in shock, his eyes widened as he stared at his lover. "B-But John...I didn't think you wanted us to come out, yet." he cast his eyes downwards. He always thought John was ashamed of him, because he didn't seem to want anyone to know.

"It's not that I don't _want_, too. Don't you ever think that, ya hear me?" Cena's tone was slightly angry, and Jack nodded slowly, before John sighed again. "I'm just trying to protect you, baby. Some of those guys will just use this as a way to get to you...the 'Cena's bitch' comments will start...they'll say you're sleeping your way to the top. I don't want to see you getting hurt, Jack."

Jack gaped at him for a another moment, before he leaned down to brush his lips against the other man's. "I think I love you, John." he confessed quietly, his heart racing. They'd only been together for two months, and he didn't know if he was moving too fast, by saying that. "Sorry. That was...stupid. I didn't-"

He was silenced by lips moving against his, once again, and he relaxed, relieved that John wasn't rejecting his love, or throwing him out.

"That's okay, then. Cause I might just be falling for you." John grinned at him, breaking away, his dimples popping as he stared up at the blonde. All thoughts of sleep were gone now, and he sat up again.

"Don't just say that 'cause you feel you have too..." the younger muttered, doubts still playing across his mind.

"I'm not." John promised, rolling his eyes for a moment. When they'd started this thing, he hadn't realized just how much he'd feel for the guy. He was in deep now...and he didn't think they could go back from this.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

"Er- guys? I have something sorta important I need to tell you..." Jack looked around at the small gathering in the gym, which consisted of Evan, Ted, Cody and Randy, bar himself and John. All things considered, it appeared to be a rather odd group.

"Jackie!" Evan's face lit up when he saw his friend, ignoring the resulting chuckles at the use of the pet name. "I've been looking all over for you- where've ya been!?"

Jack chuckled nervously, scratching his head for a moment. "Well, that's kinda what I need to talk to you about, Ev. You see we- by that, I mean John and myself- well...we sorta, uh...y'see...."

"They're fucking!"Cody blurted out, unable to contain himself. His hands flew up to his mouth automatically, his eyes wide. There was a split second of silence before all hell erupted.

"Cody!" Ted roared, lunging for the young man, as he jumped up and looked for an exit, realizing he was in trouble. "What did I tell you!?"

"How the hell did he know?" John appeared to be dumbfounded, looking between Evan and Jack, who were staring at each other in shock.

"What!?" Evan finally managed to react, stepping down from the treadmill. "Jack- it's true?Why didn't you tell me, if you told _Cody_?" he whined, feeling let down. "I wouldn't have told!"

Randy was practically doubled over with laughter, as Cena glared at him. "You two-" he wheezed, gesturing between the man and Jack. "You're fucking? As in screwing, bonking, making hot love? You have _got_ to be kidding!" he couldn't seem to control his laughter, and tears threatened to escape his eyes.

"Shut up, Orton." John scowled, curling his arm around Jack's waist- which only seemed to make Randy laugh more. "I mean it!"

Randy noticed John's fists clenching, and he managed to gain some sort of control over his laughter, letting out a few chuckles here and there.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go..." Jack watched Ted chase Cody around the room, torn between amusement and disbelief. "I don't know how Cody found out, Evvy, honestly. As far as we knew nobody had seen anything..."

"I suppose it makes sense..." Randy was saying, keeping his distance from John in case the man felt the need to lash out at him. "The way you were looking after Bourne- it's cause you're screwing his best friend...."

Evan frowned a little, before nodding. "I did wonder why Cena was involved at all....not that I _need_ looking after." he said bitterly, before turning to jack. "But you could have told me, Jackie! We're friends, right?"

"Of course we are...I didn't wanna be a hypocrite, Ev." the blonde mumbled, kicking his feet at the floor like a shamed child. "I'm always telling you not to trust any of these 'superstars', then I go an-"

"Shh, Jack." Evan smiled sweetly, pressing a finger to his friends lips, and causing Randy to feel a flash of an emotion he rarely had- jealousy. He couldn't explain why he felt it, and he frowned, before continuing to tease John. "So..."Evan lowered his voice, blushing. "What's he like? Y'know...in bed."

"Evan!" Jack's cornflower blues widened comically, a blush coming to his own cheeks. Evan was like a little innocent angel- to hear things like that coming out of his mouth was unnerving.

"What?" Evan grinned at his friends expression. "It's a harmless question...I'm curious! I mean, he _is_ the Champ." he sounded awed now, and Jack laughed- even he couldn't believe he'd managed to snag _the_ John Cena.

Evan and Jack watched as Cody tried to insist that 'he hadn't meant to say it' to an annoyed looking Ted, and Randy and John proceeded to try and wrestle each other to the ground, shouting insults the whole time.

"Well, this is fun." Evan rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Nice going, Jack."

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Ted watched as Cody ran around the room, trying on random shirts and contemplating his reflection in the mirror. "So...Jack really is sleeping with Cena, then."

"Told ya." Cody stuck his tongue out immaturely, before giggling. "And I think you mean _Cena's_ fucking _Jack_. I mean, come on- John Cena subs to no man."

Ted wasn't sure whether to be disturbed or happy about the mental imaged now flooding his brain. There was no denying John and Jack's hotness, but- he shook his head hurriedly. "You _are_ going out tonight, then?"

Cody could hear the sadness in his best friends voice- and it broke his heart. He didn't want Ted to hurt, like he was. That was just unfair. "Yeah...I am." he settled on his Grumpy hoodie- he didn't see the point in dressing up anymore, as going out was no rare occurance for him.

"Stay in tomorrow? For me?" there was a hint of desperation in the blonde's voice, now, but no real right. Like he'd given up hope. Good. Cody thought it was better that way- less painful for either of them.

"Fine." he allowed. He could just one night, for him. Especially if it meant seeing his Teddy smile again.

A knock on the door saved them, Ted calling for the person to come in, the door being un-locked already, and Randy entered. Cody took his chance to leave, feeling through the open door.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to hit the town- but it seems Rhodes was one step ahead of me. As always." When it comes to drink, Randy added silently, staring at the now closed door.

"I-I don't really feel like going out..." Ted swallowed, looking away from Randy's piercing gaze. Sure, if he went out he could try and protect Cody, keep an eye on him- but it hurt too much, too see him latched onto somebody different every night. Somebody that wasn't him. It would never be him, and that fact hurt him every time. He'd known how much Cody mattered to him, when they were kids...and by the time he was seventeen he knew he loved him.

Randy glared at him, before sighing and dropping down into the seat beside him. "You haven't felt like going out for the past month. It'll do you some good. You're always stuck inside..." He wasn't great with expressing his feelings- but he was obviously worried about his boys. What with one of them drinking his way to an early death, and the other too upset to do anything because he couldn't stop it, there was no surprise Randy's protective instinct were kicking in.

"Drop it, man." The blonde instantly regretted it, even though he knew he was one of the few people who _could_ talk like that to Randy Orton and get away with it. "Sorry." he winced, as the toned man narrowed his eyes at him.

"I understand that you're upset, but maybe you should vent it some other way...like in your match against Mark Henry and Yoshi tomorrow..." he said, keeping his tone light-hearted.

"I forgot 'bout that...another reason I can't go out." Ted sighed, rubbing a hand across his face.

The older man rolled his eyes. "It hasn't stopped Codes going out. And you know what he's going to be like in the morning." he added darkly.

"Yeah, I do. He's the same every morning." Ted snapped angrily, before he let out a groan. He was almost losing his temper a lot, these past few weeks. All of this was because of Cody, but he couldn't hate him for it. That was impossible for him, considering...

"Maybe...Maybe you should let this thing run it's course..." Randy said reluctantly. He didn't want to, but maybe it was the best way to go.

"No. I-I can't." The blonde shook his head fiercely. "I can't just sit back and do nothing!" He let out a shaky breath, ducking his head. When he lifted it again, his blue eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I love him, Rand."

The tan man looked at him for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Yeah...I do, too..." he started uncertainly. "You know you're both my boys, and I care for you, and I'm might not always be good at expressing it, but-"

"No. You don't understand." Ted cut him off. He needed to get this off his chest...and Randy was the obvious one to tell. He'd looked out for them all these years... "I _love_ him, Rand. Always have, always will."

Randy's eyes widened, and he was surprised- something that he didn't usually feel. He was always so observant, working things out so that when they surfaced he wasn't shocked...but this...this he hadn't seen. "You mean-? Shit, Ted! Does...does he know?!"

Ted shot him a look. "What do you think? Nobody but you knows..." he dropped his face in his hands, feeling relieved he'd told someone...but knowing he couldn't act upon his feelings for Cody. He hadn't been able too all those years ago, he couldn't now.

"Maybe you should tell him..." Randy shrugged, over the initial shock of the confession. "I mean...if he knows why you care...I don't know. I just think if he knows how much you case, how much it's hurting you...he'll stop. You and I both know he's never wanted to hurt you."

"No." Ted shook his head, chewing his lower lip. "Whatever it is that happened...I don't think I can help him. H-He doesn't want my support. And maybe it'll scare him, if I tell him...y'know..."

"That you love him." Randy prompted, smirking now. He really should have seen it coming, thinking about it, it was blatantly obvious. The way Ted looked at Cody, the way he protected him in and out of the ring...why he was so upset about what Rhodes was doing to himself.

"Stop saying that." Ted growled, blushing a little. He realized Randy probably thought he was ashamed. "It's just someone could be at the door, or somethin'." It was unlikely, but he couldn't risk Cody finding out. If he was going too, then it'd be from his mouth- not someone who would twust things, or take the piss out of them.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

"Come on, you." Edge growled, glaring down at Cody, who cowered involuntarily. Even through the drunken mist, Cody knew not to mess with Adam Copeland, of all people- but unfortunately, that was exactly what he had managed to do tonight.

"Be nice, Addy!" Christian reprimanded him, placing his hand on his arm, hoping to calm him down a little. He shot Cody a tight smile. Even after what he'd done, Jay was still being nice to him. "He's just a kid."

"A stupid kid..." Adam was pouting, like a child. But at least he didn't seem so angry anymore. "He's lucky he's drunk. It's not entirely his fault this way..." he sighed, wrapping an arm around Jay's waist in an intimate movement that made Cody feel ashamed all over again. "Lets just get him back to DiBiase and Orton."

Jay pulled Cody to a standing position, supporting him as they walked down the hallway. Adam flexed his own arm around Jay in a protective manner, slightly jealous...not that anyone could blame him, after what Cody had done.

"Good. We're here." the tallest blonde knocked loudly on the hotel room door, after the five minute walk from the lift. Cody shuddered at the harsh knocks, as they grated on him and made his head thud painfully.

"Copeland?" a disheveled looking Ted opened the door, Randy just behind him. "What the hell- Codes?" he looked at the two blondes',-one a little angry, the other looking worried- and then to the shaking brunette.

"We brought your kid back. You need to teach him some lessons. How 'bout starting with 'Never/ Hit. On. My. Jay. _Again_." Adam emphasized each word with a punch to the wall, as Jay rushed over to calm him down yet again.

"Cody!? You did _what_!?" Ted roared, frightening the brunette, as he grabbed him. Cody must be out of his head, to try and bed the person who was with Adam fucking _Copeland_.

"'M sorry, Teddy." Cody whined, before turning to the two blonde's. "And 'M sorry, Mister Copeland." he hiccuped, pausing for a moment. "And Captain Charisma, sir. I didn't know. Never do it...again..."

Ted groaned, dropping his hand from Cody's arm. "Thanks, guys. I'm really sorry 'bout this. It won't happen again." he eyeballed the brunette, to make sure he was listening.

"It's fine. Really. He'll get over it." Jay rolled his eyes, gesturing at Adam, who sniffed. "But would you know where Jack is? Only Bourne's gotten himself into a bit of a state." He winced. "He's about as bad as your boy, and not stopping."

Randy pushed past Ted and Cody, angry now. "He what!?" Evan should know not to do that, what with all the perverted bastards who wouldn't hesitate to strike when he was at his weakest. "Where is he?"

Adam pushed off of the wall, eyes glinting. Despite his reputation, he wasn't one to see the younger men being taken advantage of. "I don't think that's a good idea, Orton." he obviously believed he had an ulterior motive- and he wasn't the only one, judging by the look on Ted's face.

"What do you take me for?" Randy was actually a little hurt that they thoughts he was that low. "Well, somebody needs to look after him...and Swagger's probably with damn Cena!" he ignored Ted's glares- reprimanding him for practically giving away a trusted secret- and turned to Cody, who was swaying on his feet. "Coddles..." he purred seductively, feeling bad when Ted twitched fractionally. But it was for a good cause. He'd forgive him. "Where were you and Evan last, tonight?"

"Mmm..." the brunette frowned heavily, as the thought, answering despite the protests from all around. "A bar in town...wass it called? Uh...Passion? Nah...that's a stupid name. Was P...P...Pulse!" he nodded frantically, pleased with himself.

"Good boy." Randy grinned, patting Cody on the head affectionately, before he left, racing down the corridor. He honestly didn't know why he cared so much about Bourne...but he did.

Ted gritted his teeth, pulling his boy to him. Randy had just flirted with Cody to get what he wanted- and he'd only just told him how he felt about his friend. "Well, see ya guys. Thank, again..." he waved his farewell to Adam and Jason, before shutting the door behind him and Cody. As soon as the door was closed, the brunette slid to the floor, sobbing.

"Coddles? What's wrong!?" Ted dropped to his knees beside the boy, alarmed at the sudden change in personality. It seemed Cody had been putting on a brave face for the company.

"Teddy..." the lithe man mumbled, head in his hands, as he cried. Ted slung his arm around his shoulder comfortingly, as Cody lifted his head. "Teddy...I need you to help me..."

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Randy searched the crowded nightclub for Evan, looking around at the bar and the grinding bodies on the dance floor. He knew Bourne wouldn't be hear alone- but whether that was a good thing, or a bad one...that was another question altogether.

He could see Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins swaying to the music, and he pushed through the crowd to get to them. "Any of you two seen Bourne around here?"

"Evan?" Ryder asked, shouting over the pulsating music, to be heard. "Nah, man...We haven't."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he was over at the bar, like, what...five minutes ago?" Curt cut in, shrugging, before they resumed their 'dancing'. Randy headed off in the general direction of the club's bar.

Surprisingly, it didn't take him long to find the high-flying superstar- he was downing some shorts, a few men leering at him from different directions. He seemed to notice Randy, and his face lit up. Hell, the kid must've been drunk. "Hey Randy! You seen Cody? We were havin' fun, an' he just left me..." he frowned, sounded utterly dismayed.

Randy rolled his eyes, wondering exactly what was in those shot glasses. "He's at home. Where you should be, right now- sleeping. Probably." Maybe Cody was throwing up, or having a temper tantrum. That wasn't the point, though. "Lets go. I think you've had quite enough..." he raised his eyebrow, as Evan actually complied, stumbling off the stool, and hanging onto his arm as they weaved in and out of people.

When they finally got outside, Randy managed to persuade a cab driver to take them home, despite the state Evan was in. Evan relaxed against the leather interior of the taxi, his head lolling against Randy's shoulder. "Randy?"

"Mmhmm?" the Missouri-native was exhausted now. He seemed to have become one of Bourne's babysitters- but he only had himself to blame, for becoming...attached to the kid.

"Kiss me?"

The request caught him completely off guard, and he stared down at Evan's baby face, in shock. Those baby blues staring up at him, in admiration..."You what?"

"Jus' a lil one?" Evan pushed his bottom lip out, his brow furrowing. "Pwease?" he looked up at him from under black spun lashes.

Randy groaned- the kid was offering himself up on a plate... and he was going to have to turn him down. He just couldn't take advantage of him. "Evan, really. I think you've had too much to drink." he said kindly, shaking his head in disbelief. "I want too. But if I did that's make me just as bad as the rest of 'em..."

Evan looked confused for a moment, before he shrugged, yawned, and then nodded, finally. "Next time?" he asked, hopefully.

"Next time..." Randy smirked in agreement. Though he seriously doubted that there would be a next time...The rest of the ride was taken in silence, Evan occasionally asking Randy the weirdest things...He was almost glad when they reached the hotel.

"Where's your room key, Ev?" Randy frowned, patting down the younger mans pockets, after paying the cab driver. He just wanted to get the boy home safely, now.

The ravenette frowned, mirroring him, before he smiled mischievously. "Hmm...'M not sure. Maybe...maybe you need to do a strip search?"

"Evan!" Randy's eyes widened considerably. He would never have thought Evan could be such a flirt. And a hell of a tease! Randy Orton was actually blushing. He slipped his hand into a pocket, grabbing the keys, and heading towards the lift.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Ted picked Cody up bridal style, the brunette clinging to him like his life depended on it, his face buried in the blonde's neck. Ted swallowed at the close proximity, before he walked over to the bed, sitting down and trying to put Cody down beside him.

"No!" The brunette sobbed, tightening his grip on Ted, who cradled the boy to him quickly, his arms staying around him. "Teddy-"

"Sleep, baby-boy." The blonde closed his eyes. He could tell that Cody had broken down, that he needed him now.

"B-But Teddy! I-I need to tell you...I-I need...help me?" Cody babbled helplessly, hot tears running down his friends neck. _His_ tears.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, baby. I promise." Ted swore, lying them both down, but keeping his hold on Cody. "I'll make it right." He felt Cody nod, his head moving down to rest on his chest. Ted savoured the moment, as he ran his fingers through the brunette hair, as Cody's breathing evened out, and the tears stopped. _Safety. _That was Cody's last drunken thought. Teddy and Randy...they'd look after him. He didn't need the alcohol, or the men...he had the best ones right there.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

**There y'all go**

**I'm sorry if it's bad D:**

**It took me a while, but it's finally done.**

**Chapter title is I'm Not Okay (I Promise)- My Chemical Romance**

**Lauraa x**


	7. Jump Then Fall

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, unfortunately. If I did own them...mmm, thoughts O_O

**Rating: **M/R  
**Author: **CobraStyleLove  
**Pairings: **SLASH! M/M LOVING! Don't like, don't read! Ted/Cody (Rhodiase), Randy/Evan (Bournton? :S). Maybe more later, but you know, first Slash fic, first wrestling fic and all that. Want to take it easy :')  
**Summary:** Cody is slutting around, sleeping with anybody he can get his hands on, after he gets rejected by Phil, and Ted's sick of watching his best friend go downhill. But why does he care so much? Evan's finally on Raw, and he's getting a lot of attention from the other wrestlers- including Randy.

**Okay, so...damn. This took me a long time. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Everything's been really crazy at the moment, and I lost my muse for a while there...but I'm back.**

**I had my exams, then I went on holiday, then my mother got a blood clot in her leg, and I've had to help out a lot. So, I might not have as much time as usual, but then I'll probably have more so now as its the summer holidays!**

**Yeah, sorry _again_ for the wait- I hope its alright. There's a lot of filler in this chapter, until the end (:**

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

A car alarm going off outside the hotel was what woke the ravenette up. Evan rolled to the side of the bed, his bleary eyes trained on the flashing red digits of the alarm clock. He groaned- eleven o clock was not a suitable time for him to be woken, what with the massive hangover he was sporting. He regretted drinking so much, now.

The bed beside him was unslept in- obviously Jack had had a lot of fun with Cena, then. His eyes wandered around the room- and he was considerably more alert when he got to the sofa, letting out an unmanly scream.

Randy Orton was stretched out along the sofa. All six glorious feet of him. What the hell- Evan suddenly remembered the night before...he and Cody dancing on the tables, Cody disappearing, the cab ride home with Randy, the- _shit_! He said _what_ to Randy Orton? Evan could almost have cried then and there. He let out a dismayed moan, hangover almost forgotten. Almost.

He dropped his head in his hands, as Randy stirred, a harsh breath escaping him. Apparently Evan's scream had been louder than he'd initially thought. Maybe he could pretend to be still sleeping...

"Morning..." Randy muttered, as Evan groaned inwardly. How could this guy be cool about this? Then again, it could be worse...at least they weren't in the same bed. He could feel himself blushing at the thought alone.

"Um, hey..." He answered, finally, his voice almost a whisper. He lifted his head slightly, then remembered Cody, worry taking over his embarrassment. "Is Cody alright? We were-" he stopped, as he remembered exactly what they had been doing- dancing up on tables and stripping. He swallowed. He didn't do that kind of stuff! "He disappeared, and-"

"He's fine." Randy replied shortly, eyes narrowed a little. "You, however, are not." He swung his legs over the edge of the couch, sitting up straight.

Evan frowned, confused, looking down at himself as if to make sure he was in one piece. "Huh? I'm fine-" he started, then realized Randy was angry at him. Shit. What had he done now? Was it the things he'd said? "Look, I;m sorry if I c-came onto you last night!" he flushed red, looking everywhere but at Orton. "B-But I was drunk, okay? I didn't realize what I-"

"It's not about that!" Randy exploded, jumping up, scaring Evan so badly he shrank away. The bigger man softened immediately, mad at himself now, too. Cody and Teddy were going to kill him- he hadn't been taking the medication used to control his temper and anger problems. He sat back down, taking a few deep breaths. "J-just you should've been more careful. Do you know what some of those guys would have done to you, considering the condition you were in? They wouldn't hesitate, Ev..."

The endearing nickname caught Evan completely off guard, before he realized that what the man was saying was indeed true. He ducked his head, ashamed at his own stupidity. He just hadn't had a night out in so long, and it had been so fun...safety hadn't exactly been his number one priority. Both he and Cody could have gotten into lots of trouble, what with their baby faces and lean bodies. "Sorry..." he murmured, unsure why he was apologizing to Randy Orton, feeling like a shamed child. He didn't understand why the guy was acting so over-protective- he was like another Jack!

"Just...just don't do it again." Randy sighed, unable to stay annoyed at Evan, with the apologetic face he was sporting at the moment. "I don't want to see you get hurt." He held the younger man's gaze, the words hiding a caution- he had no doubt that what Evan had said the night before meant he was... attracted to him. There was more than one way he could get hurt...

"Evan? Man, I'm sorry! I was meant to-" Jack trailed off, glaring at Randy suspiciously, as he crashed into the room. "What the hell are you-"

"Jack, don't!" Evan stopped him before he could explode. Ignoring his painful headache, the ravenette crawled out of the bed. "He helped me. Again."

"Again!" the blonde asked incredulously- Evan wasn't the only one confused about Randy's actions. "What did they do this time!" he asked, exasperatedly, getting really annoyed with all the perverted bastards, now. And he _really_ wanted to know what Randy's game was...helping Evan all the time? That wasn't like him. What was in it for the bronzed man?

"Actually it was kinda...my fault...this time." Evan winced, as Jake glared at him ferociously. "I'm sorry! The whiskey had been Cody's idea, and I didn't know how much we were drinking, or that we were going to take our clothes off, and-"

"Wait!" the blonde yelled, ignoring Randy's snickers. "You took what off? Never mind. I don't think I wanna know."

"I think that's best." Randy said from his position on the couch. "All you need to know is that Evan got drunk, and I brought him back here. Nothing else, I swear." He realized he needed to gain Jake's trust, if he wanted to become closer to the ravenette. "They did try to contact you, but..."

Jack's face changed with realization. "That's why I had so many missed calls! Sorry, Ev...just John bought this new scented oil, and-"

"Stop!" Evan cried, throwing a pillow at him, his face etched with horror, as Randy tried to contain his laughter, Jake's face flushing red.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Cody woke with a start, keeping his eyes closed, as he felt around him with his hands, for a panic stricken moment. He let out a soft sigh of relief, when he felt hard muscle, and a warm body- Teddy hadn't left him.

Ted watched him lovingly for a moment, already awake, before schooling his features to appear a little less 'I-love-you' and more 'I'm-your-best-friend'. "Morning, Coddles." He said softly, as Cody cracked his eyes open and smiled sadly.

"Teddy." he answered, his voice raspy, and cracking from the night before. He cleared his throat, in an attempt to sound more eloquent. He sat up quietly, when he remembered last night, Ted scooting back so he was up against the head board, and Cody was sat in his lap. Ted realized Cody wasn't gonna move, and he felt insanely happy about that small fact. "I need-"

"Shh, baby-boy." Ted murmured, his eyes widening as he registered the slip. He'd called Cody that the night before, too, and it wasn't a friend nickname. "You can tell me all about it later." he hurried, to mask the mistake.

"But, Teddy, I'm ready to tell you!" Cody's eyes widened in confusion. Wasn't this was Ted had wanted all along?

"Exactly." Ted smiled, relieved Cody hadn't picked up on it. "I can wait a little longer. We'll get through today and then...and then you can tell me. I swear, Codes- I swear I'll help you through this."

Cody's face lit up, and he flung his arms around Ted's neck. He was so lucky, to have someone like this to look out for him, and help him with whatever...his best friend.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Jake groaned, resisting the urge to hide behind his hands, as his lover took another painful-sounding hit off Batista, on the screen. "Bastard- he's not putting any punches!" he fumed, glaring at the television, through his grimaces.

"He'll be fine, Jackie. He's John Cena, after all." Evan tried to soothe his best friend, though he could see that John was in real pain. This was why most steered clear of The Animal- and he'd made no job of hiding his dislike for Cena.

"Cena's taking a beating." Randy commented absent-mindedly, as he and the two other members of Legacy entered the room backstage.

"Yeah, thanks, Orton." The large blonde snapped, turning to glare at the man, who stepped away from the ferocity. "Keep your thoughts to yourself." He wasn't usually so ill-tempered, but he hated seeing John getting hurt like this.

"Smart." Cody rolled his eyes at Randy, knowing that despite the receiving flare he got, he could get away with it. He could tell that Jack was torn up about this match, and he didn't blame him. Randy had told them exactly what Dave was like, having been in Evolution with him. He lived up to his ring nickname, that was for sure...

Ted settled into the empty chair beside Evan, eyes glued to the screen. When two Superstars like this had a match together it was bound to be interesting. "He'd holding his own..." he noted, as John got up from the 'Batista Bomb'. But judging from the lack of energy in his moves, he wasn't going to win the match...and there was no doubt that Jake would have his work cut out, tending to Cena's injuries.

They all watched in quiet tension- even Randy- as the match continued. It wasn't long before Batista got the pin, and Jack let out a moan. That was just adding insult to injury, him winning...he knew how upset John would be that he'd lost to the Animal. With their rivalry they were always competing... and John wasn't a great loser, since he won a lot of his matches to begin with.

They watched as he limped up the ramp, before Cody turned to Jack, expectantly. "Shouldn't you go and see to him?"

"He'll be here soon. Give him some time to vent, first." Jake winced a little, knowing John would need a few moments to compose himself. For the first time, he wasn't looking forward to seeing his lover.

Evan looked at the blonde, unconvinced. He knew that if his lover had been hurt like that he'd want to see him straightaway. But then different people worked in different ways, and if anybody knew John it'd be Jack, so if Jake said he'd come, then...

Sure enough, a few minutes later, an angry looking John Cena limped into the room. Jack got up hurriedly, to help him get to a seat, though he protested weakly at needed support. "I'm fine..." John said, despite wincing as he sat down, pain flaring up his spine.

"Do you want me to get you some meds?" Jack asked quickly, knowing that John was too stubborn to accept any other kind of help at the moment.

"Please..." the larger man managed to grunt through gritted teeth, his eyes closed as obvious pain shot up from somewhere in his body. Jack dashed off in search of some painkillers, urgency in his step.

Randy opened his mouth to say something, and Ted shot him a warning look, obviously thinking he was going to say something insensitive. Randy looked slightly outraged at this. "I was only going to ask him is he was alright!" he protested in a harsh whisper.

"Well, he's obviously not." The blonde hissed back, rolling his eyes at his mentor, as they all turned their attention back to Cena. Blue eyes fluttered open, and he glared at them.

"What?"

"Dave did a number on you." Randy put in helpfully, trying to be more sympathetic. But it was John Cena- they'd been the two to constantly tease each other, with hurtful comments, over the years.

"You think?" John retorted sarcastically, gritting his teeth as he breathed heavily, his ribs aching from the movement. He was more embarrassed now, than anything. He was John Cena- he didn't lose. Batista had humiliated him out here, making it so that John looked so weak he couldn't fight back. He'd never wanted Jack to see him fail like that.

"Here!"the blonde in question hurtled back into the room, drugs in hand. "I got you the strongest they had." he smiled, handing John a bottle of water to wash them down with.

John smiled weakly in thanks, knocking the tablets back, and rubbing his upper left arm. Everything hurt, and he had a growing suspicion he'd sprained his left knee, and he was trying to hide it from Jack. He didn't want to have to take time off work- however small a break. His job meant a lot to him.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

The day went pretty quickly after that. All Cody could think about was having to tell Teddy. He knew he had too...he just didn't know what to say to him. Thinking about it, the whole thing seemed trivial...but it had hurt so much. Alcohol and sex had been the only way to make him forget. The alcohol numbed him, and he went for a while believing that sex equaled love. Therefore, as many men he managed to get off with, the more loved he was, the more cherished he felt. Only it didn't work like that.

He knew he had to tell Teddy all of this. But he didn't want the blonde to think lesser of him- even though he probably already thought he was a cheap slut. That thought almost broke him again.

Before either one knew it, they were back at the hotel room, both laying down on one bed, Cody's hand clutching the elder blonde's as he told his story, choking back tears- from the fresh pain it brought, and the fear that his Teddy would abandon him.

"You... all this..." Ted sat up, staring down at him, his face unreadable, when he'd finally finished. "You put yourself through all that...because of _Phil_?"

Cody closed his eyes tightly, tears flowing from his eyes. That was it. Ted thought he was weak, that he was an idiot. Nothing more than a whore. And a stupid one at that. "I thought I l-loved him. I did...a-at least for a while."

The room was silent, as Ted watched his best friend cry uncontrollably, and he made a decision. Nobody was ever going to hurt him like this. Not if he could help it. "I'm going to _kill_ him." He growled finally, anger evident on his face, eyes narrowed with rage. How could somebody do that to Cody? His Cody...

Cody's eyes popped open, staring at Ted, confused. He thought he'd ruined everything, wrecked their friendship- but he could see now, that his Teddy still loved him. He wasn't going to leave him, not when he needed him the most. "Y-You don't think I'm a whore? But you can't- it was my fault. I-I was s-stupid...To think some-someone like that c-could ever love _me_."

Ted was caught off guard a moment, and he frowned. "What's so good about him? Codes, he's a jerk. Everyone knows that. Even more so, if he could do that to you of all people..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cody sat up, his eyes red from his crying, as he took in the blonde's words. "M-Me of all people?"

"Y'know..." Ted said awkwardly, averting his gaze. "You're just too innocent for someone to do that..."

Cody lay back down on the bed, trying not to think about it. "I let him get to me..." he sobbed, closing his eyes, as he though about how many people he'd slept with since. "H-He turned me into a whore..."

"I just..." Teddy started, then stopped, unsure of how to word it in a nice way, as he took in the pitiful form of his best friend, broken. "I don't understand why you...drank so much, and did...those things with people." He couldn't bring himself to say anything more than that, couldn't bring himself to say 'slept with'. It hurt him, too.

It was a while before Cody answered, and when he did, it broke the blonde's heart even more so. "They made me feel l-loved." he laughed lowly, before speaking again. "And now...who c-could _possibly_ l-love me _now_." he tried to stop the onslaught of tears, but couldn't.

The blonde couldn't say after, what made him do it. He just wanted to see his Cody smile again. He didn't know what told him this would make that happen...he just knew he had to finally do it. "I could..." he whispered, pressing his lips to the younger man's.

He didn't expect a response- he didn't expect anything. Maybe a swift punch to the jaw, and a request to leave the room... but he really wanted to prolong the moment, make it last. Their first kiss. Probably their last. Something he would remember his whole life- erasing any bad response from Cody, of course.

Ted _especially_ didn't expect to be kissed back.

Cody responded with fervor, kissing Ted back as best he could, cerulean treasured hid beneath his eyelids. His tongue slid across the blonde's lower lip, and- of course-, he gave entrance to the younger man, as they mapped out each other's mouths, claiming the other. Warm hands slid down Cody's body, his shoulders, his waist, coming to rest on his hips, as his own arms encircled Ted's neck, pulling him down and pressing them flush together, chest to chest.

The blonde seemed to realize exactly _what_ he was doing, and pulled back quickly, breathlessly. He stared down at the flushed, blissed out face of his best friend, as his eyes fluttered open, and sat back, pressing a hand to his eyes. "Shit. I'm...man, I'm sorry Cody, I shouldn't have...That shouldn't have happened." If anything happened now, it would be like he was taking advantage of the youngers' situation. He didn't want to be just another man who would give him 'love' with sex.

Cody looked confused, sitting upright too, before realization dawned. "Oh. _Oh._ " It was clear to him that his Ted had changed his mind about wanting him. Nobody would want him now- he was degraded, had been used by so many... it was disgusting. "I'm sorry..." The brunette felt like he was going to cry again, as he apologized. He'd ruined everything because of the things he'd done.

"What?" The blonde dropped his hand, staring at him in surprise. "Why are you apologizing...?" He could see it, though. He could see the shame in Cody's tearing eyes, across his face. He didn't understand.

"I get it. I g-get that you don't want me now... after what I've done..."Cody shook his head, eyes clenching tightly. "I'm a whore. Worthless..."

"No, Cody! Don't _ever_ think like that." Ted snapped, his tone angry, before he calmed himself. "No, Cody, you _don't_ get it. I don't want to take advantage of you, okay? You're probably confused, and scared...You don't know what you want. I...I can wait. I've waited long enough for this."

Cody's eyes opened, as he stared at Ted, eyes adoring yet full of disbelief. 'You still... you want me? After everything..." he shook his head, staring down at his hands in his lap, before the rest of the words registered. "How long?" He wanted to know how long his Teddy had loved him for.

Ted swallowed, dropping his head a little. "Years, Coddles. Since you were fifteen..." He felt his cheeks tinge, and scrubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't believe he had actually confessed his feelings at all, let alone tell him that.

Cody was shocked, to say the least. The blonde had hid it well...now he understood why he cared so much. The brunette had been in love with him, too, once upon a time...but he'd quickly dropped it when he'd figured Ted was as straight as they came. Clearly, he wasn't, and his own feelings were sprouting up again. He wrapped his arms around the blonde quickly, his eyes shutting, as he squeezed tightly. "Thanks, Teddy."

"What for?" The hand dropped from his face to wrap around Cody's back, blue eyes staring at him.

"For saving me."

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

John averted his gaze, as his young lover glared at him. Jack had finally worked out that John was keeping his knee injury from him- and he wasn't happy, to say the least. He stood before the man on the bed, arms folded across his chest. "You should've told me. This is serious, John!"

Truth be told, the man was regretting not telling the blonde sooner. He was in a hell of a lot of pain, and a week of work was looking pretty good right now. The painkillers did nothing to ease the aching of his knee, and he gritted his teeth against the agony. "I know, I know. And I'm sorry. I didn't wanna have to take time of work, Jack."

"Well, tough. You don't want to aggravate the knee. What if you hurt it and couldn't wrestle at all, huh? Think about it." Jack's tone softened, as his words sank in. The look of horror on Cena's face was enough to have him sitting down beside his lover, kissing his cheek. "But if we tell Vince that won't happen, will it."

"Guess not." The man grumbled, averting his gaze, feeling ashamed of himself. His pride could have cost him his career, and...that didn't bare thinking about. A week off wouldn't be so bad. He'd still be able to make appearances, and talk on the show- it was just his matches that would have to be postponed. It wasn't that big a deal.

"Call him. Now." Jack pressed his mobile into the older man's hand, blue eyes round and pleading. He didn't want John to hurt himself anymore than he was already. A break would be good for him, anyway. He always worked so damn hard.

The phone call was short. Vince didn't argue with John about anything- he knew he was one of his biggest stars, and without him the company would lose many fans. A week was agreed to help him rest up, longer if he needed it. He knew he'd still curse not being able to get in the ring and fight, but he could pay more attention to Jack's matches now. Plus, he quite liked the idea of Jack running around for him...he knew how caring the younger man could be.

"See. Was that so hard?" The blonde grinned at him, rewarding him with a soft kiss. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

**Chapter title is Jump Then Fall- Taylor Swift.  
An update at last, at least D:  
Lauraa xx**


	8. Red Sam

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, unfortunately. If I did own them...mmm, thoughts O_O

**Rating: **M/R  
**Author: **CobraStyleLove  
**Pairings: **SLASH! M/M LOVING! Don't like, don't read! Ted/Cody (Rhodiase), Randy/Evan (Bournton? :S). Maybe more later, but you know, first Slash fic, first wrestling fic and all that. Want to take it easy :')  
**Summary:** Cody is slutting around, sleeping with anybody he can get his hands on, after he gets rejected by Phil, and Ted's sick of watching his best friend go downhill. But why does he care so much? Evan's finally on Raw, and he's getting a lot of attention from the other wrestlers- including Randy.

**Okay, so because I hated the last chapter, and I _know_ how rushed it was, I wanna make it up to you.**

**So I started this the day after I posted the last chapter, and I'm slaving over it, so you don't have ages to wait like last time.**

**Haha, don't hate me for this chapter o.o I had to do it... you'll see what I'm talking about :'(**

**And yeah, there hasn't been a draft yet, kay? I may include it later, though...**

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Cody hummed to himself, as he knelt down to pull his Zelda wrestling boots on. He was alone in the locker-room, getting ready for his match, and he'd never been happier. After he and Teddy had confessed their feelings, they'd agreed to start a relationship, taking it slow. Though Cody wanted nothing more than Teddy to take him up to their hotel room and ravish him, he knew they could both wait. And he knew that the blonde just wanted to show him he loved him, that he didn't just want him for sex, like everybody else seemed too.

He was about to turn around, when a hand shot out, and hit the locker by his head. He squealed, jumping around, and sighing in half relief when he saw it was just Batista. "Shit, Dave. Ya scared me." he chuckled a little, before shaking his head at himself.

"Sorry, Coddles..." the man grinned, his tone gravelly. Cody didn't really like the way he spoke his nickname... it unsettled him. He smiled nervously, before turning to walk away, when Dave's other hand came out on the other locker, blocking his only exit.

"Uh, Dave? Wh-What are you doing?" he cursed the stammer in his voice, giving away his fear. Dave had always seemed dangerous, and Cody had never really liked him.

"How bout you and I go get some drinks? First rounds on me..." one of the hands dropped to cup Cody's cheek, and he turned his head away roughly, the movement causing him to hit the locker. His eyes watered at the impact, and he rubbed the side of his head absent- mindedly.

"No, thanks..." he tried to smile, not wanting to completely get on the wrong side of the man. "Maybe some other time, yeah?" Like never.

"There somethin' wrong with me, Codes?" the man's voice took on an edge, and Cody gulped noticeably. "I mean, you've fucked every other guy on the roster..."

The brunette winced, his eyes shutting. "I don't do that shit anymore, Dave. There's nothing _wrong_ with you. Course not." Apart from that insane glint in his eyes, obviously. "I have a match, I need to go, okay?" He tried to slide out, only to find his path blocked again.

"I don't think so. I think it's my turn to have some fun, hmm?" the man slid his hands down the younger's sides, noting the way he shuddered with disgust, and smirking.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Both men looked up in surprise, to see Ted standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest, as he glared at Dave. Sure, he was small compared to The Animal, but the way his hands were on _his_ boy's body... it made him feel pretty invincible. "Get the fuck away from him, Dave." He walked forward, sliding his arm around Cody's waist, and pulling him away from the bigger man.

Batista looked from one of them to the other, finally clicking. A slow smirk spread across his lips, and he laughed nastily. "I see. Teddy's own personal whore, huh, Coddles?"

"Don't call me that." the brunette snapped, blood rushing to his cheeks. He wasn't sure what he was talking about, whore or Coddles. Maybe both. He didn't want Dave saying anything to him, and the whore comment had hurt.

"Just go, Dave. Randy'll be back soon." Ted smirked, as his words settled in. "And I here he hasn't taken his medication recently..." Randy Orton was one thing- Randy Orton with his temper uncontrolled was another. Batista didn't stick around long after that, and the blonde sighed, turning to Cody.

"You alright, Baby-boy? Don't let him get to you." he offered a small smile, hugging him tightly. "I'm gonna look after you, alright? You tell me if anyone comes onto you, and we'll sort him out, Codes." He knew he'd do anything to protect him. He'd known it for a while. He just needed to show Cody that he was loved- though he wished he could consummate their relationship. Ted wanted to take his time with this, after he'd finally gotten all he wanted.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Just go out there and be John Cena." Jack chuckled, watching his lover walk around, as they waited at the Gorilla position, for John's cue.

John attempted a smile, despite feeling anything but happy. He just wanted to be cleared for wrestling, to be able to fight. But he knew he was still in too much pain for that. He was supposed to go out there and show his face for the fans, bitch about The Nexus and get the hell out of there.

He just hoped The Nexus were busy elsewhere, tonight.

"You're on in two." one of the backstage guys told him, before hurrying off to do whatever the hell he did.

"Remember- be careful. Don't do anything stupid, or compromise your arm." Jack grinned at him, bussing a kiss across his cheek. "There might be something in this for you, tonight..." he purred into his ear, the meaning not lost on John, who chuckled.

"How can I resist that, huh?" the older man smirked, as he was called on. "See you later, baby." He plastered his grin on, and rand out, touching the fan's hands, noting the huge amount of orange Cenation shirts.

He waited for the usual applause to die down, when he got into the ring, and was handed a microphone. He started talking about Team WWE, how they were going to obliterate The Nexus, despite their falling outs. Inside he was just hoping that his team could actually get along, if only at Summerslam. The Nexus taking over Monday Night RAW was not a good thing.

It was all going well until the end.

Sheamus's music began to play, and John watches as The Celtic Warrior made his way down to the ring. He and John had an on-going rivalry- in and out of the ring. John knew just how vicious the Irishman could be, and he began to worry about his intentions, backing away a little, further into the ring.

"Ya really think yer gonna take down Nexus, fella?" the redhead chuckled, in disbelief, as he entered the ring. "You an 'yer army', huh?"

"Think? I _know_ we can. And we will." Cena hid his nerves well, playing up the crowd, flashing them his trademark dimpled smile. The crows roared in agreement, getting behind him as they always did.

"Not with an injury..." The Irishman grinned maliciously, before he dropped his mic and dove at John, exercising a DDT. The bigger man couldn't fight back straight away, due to the shock of the attack. As soon as he realized what was happening, he aim a punch at the pale man's head, connecting with a thud.

They went back and for, and John knew Sheamus would pay for this, Vince knew what Cena meant for the company, and anything that compromised that... it had to be dealt with.

A shot to his injured arm had him kneeling from the pain, and he let out a gasp at the impact. Sheamus grasped his arm, twisting it relentlessly.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked, through gritted teeth. He knew that his arm could break, pushed any further. "Stephen, don't- you'll regret this. Just stop!" His answer was a particularly hard tug, which sent sharp pain throughout the limb.

The pain was almost unbearable now, his arm at breaking point. His vision was ebbing, he knew he wasn't far from blacking out due to the agony. He could hear the crowd cheering for him, and he wished he could do them proud. He lived for the fans.

The pressure suddenly lifted, as Sheamus was bodily thrown to the side by Mark Henry. Clearly Mr McMahon had ordered an end to what had been happening in his ring. There was no doubt Sheamus would be punished, and Henry had probably been told to go all out on him.

John hurriedly exited the ring, cradling his arm to his body, the fans still cheering. He got backstage as quickly as he could, after faking a smile for the audience. As soon as he was safe from the eyes of the world, Jack practically jumped on him, his eyes bloodshot, face stressed.

"They wouldn't let me out there, John. I swear, if I;d have been able to help-"

"I know, baby. It's not your fault. Just get me some meds. Please?" John clenched his eyes against the pain, trying to the mind over matter method. It wasn't working for him.

"Of course, babe." Jack's voice was strained, as he ran a hand through his hair. He managed to get the attention of a nearby medic, and the two were hurried to the make-shift medicentre. Painkiller's were administered, and Jack chewed on his fingernails, as he watched them examine his lover's arm. It wasn't a painless procedure, from John's expression.

Jack wanted nothing more than to murder Sheamus. He knew that he'd be punished for his actions tonight... but to him, it probably wouldn't be enough. A week's suspension, maybe more. The blonde was positive he could take the Irishman...

"Whatever you're thinking? Don't." John eyes his lover suspiciously, the blue eyes clouded. The blonde was brought out of his reverie, looking suitable ashamed, John turned his attention to the guy checking out his arm. "What's the damage?" he already knew he;d have to take more time off- the amount of pain indicated this.

"You have a sprained shoulder and wrist, and your elbow's popped out of the socket. Of course, we can fix that- but it's going to hurt." the medic looked a little afraid, and John couldn't blame him. He was probably scared of having to inflict pain on him.

"Just get on with it. Please." he clenched his eyes shut, as he felt his arm being lifted. It couldn't hurt much more than the current pain, and he knew he had to get the join back in place. The longer he left it, the more pain he'd be in, and the more damage there'd be.

He could sense the man's hesitation, before his lower arm was twisted and pushed in with a pop. There was a few seconds of silence, before-

"_FUCK! _Goddamnit!" John could actually feel tears coming to his eyes. Okay, he;d been wrong. It hurt a hell of a lot more than before.

"Uh, babe? You okay?" Jack's voice was hesitant, careful. "The pain should go soon..."

"That hurt." John's eyes flew open, as Jack rubbed his thigh comfortingly. Cena could already feel the worst of the pain ebbing, though his shoulder and wrist were aching. "Sheamus better pay for this." he was only half joking.

"We're going to have to strap your arm up, Mr Cena." The medic was clearly relieved that no pain was coming his way. He had to deal with a huge amount of injured wrestlers, and many weren't all too pleased when he had to hurt them some more.

John groaned, and Jack tried to hide his laughter, pursing his lips. "Just do it."

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Evan watched RAW backstage, having no match tonight. The show was coming to and end, a match between MVP and the Miz the finale. He wasn't all too bothered about the outcome, only half watching, as he pulled his hoodie on.

"Evan- I've been looking everywhere for you."

The ravenette jumped, hand on his chest, as he turned to see an amused Randy beside the door. "God, Randy! Do you have the sneak around like that?" the smaller man tried to ease his beating heart.

The tanned man laughed. "Sorry. Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to hit the town tonight? It's just a bunch of the guys off the the roster... Jack's coming, too."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Evan smiled. He wasn't sure if he'd be drinking much, after the last time, though.

"Well, we're leaving after the show, so we might as well go find them. Ted said they'd be in the car park. I'm the designated driver..." Randy rolled his eyes, though in truth he'd rather stay sober, to keep an eye on Evan and his boys, anyway.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

"I thought they were meant to be taking it slow." Evan groaned, half-disgusted and half-aroused, as they watched Ted and Cody grind against each other on the dance floor. They'd both had a little too much to drink already- and Evan couldn't look away. They _were_ hot together, he had to admit.

"That's what they said..." Randy shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. "I should probably go and sort them out. They _are_ my responsibility, after all..."

"No, wait." Jack was watching the two men dancing, with curiosity. "Let them have their fun. Plus, it's not everyday we get a free show." He smirked as Evan hit him playfully on the arm.

John raised an eyebrow. "You little pervert." He teased, shaking his head at his younger lover. He turned to Randy, shrugging a little. "Just keep an eye4 on them. They'll be fine."

They watched as Cody pulled his blonde down, the two engaging in a hot kiss, hips pushing against each other. There was no denying the love between them, despite the sexy act. The two had meant to keep their relationship secret, at least for a while. Clearly, after a few drinks, they no longer cared.

"Fine." Randy relented, settling back down. Despite rumors that he was unfeeling, he really cared about his boys. When Ted had told him about Dave coming onto Cody, he'd been filled with rage. How dare anyone touch his boys? But he'd leave them to it. At least it would keep Cody out of most trouble.

Jack announced he was buying the next round, and took the orders, deciding to get Ted and Cody's drinks for when they came back. Everyone was tipsy, at least- except for Randy-, even though Evan had meant to stay sober. John just wanted to try and numb the pain from his injury.

A few rounds later, and Evan, Cody and Ted were dancing to some new techno song, Oddly, the three looked... good together. Randy wasn't too bothered by their behavior, because he was there to look out for them, and Cena was at least a little sober, if he needed help.

"Been a good night..thtupid Theamus..." Jack's lisp was way more pronounced when he was drunk. He yawned, dropping his head down on the wooden table with a thud. John had found he'd need to take at least another two weeks off, to give time for his arm to heal. He'd been annoyed, of course... but there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"That was fun!" Evan bounded back to the table, narrowly missing the chair as he went to sit down. Randy lunged forward to pull him up, the ravenette giggling to himself from the floor. "Am I a good dancer, Rand? I'll dance for you, if ya want..."

Jesus, the boy was unstoppable when drunk. His voice had taken on a seductive lilt, and Randy somehow managed to exercise self control. "You're a good dancer, Evan."

"Yay!" the ravenette cheered, before standing up. "'M gonna go outside... for some air, mkay? Be back soon- don't miss me too much, baby!" He skipped off, before anyone could stop him, as Ted and Cody finally returned and took a seat. Literally, one seat, as Cody situated himself on Ted's lap, much to Jack's apparent amusement.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

By the time Evan managed to get outside, and walk around to the back of the club, he was boiling, having pushed his way through the swarm of dancing bodies. He leant back against the cool brick wall, eyes closing for a moment.

"If it isn't Little Evan Bourne..." the low, dangerous voice made his eyes spring open, on high alert. The source was Batista, and the ravenette loosened up a little, when he realized he knew him.

"Uh, hey, Dave..." He smiled, though still a little on edge. He'd heard rumors about the man, and they weren't all too nice. "I didn't know you were here." He felt a bit more sober now, though the alcohol still deadened his reflexes and senses.

"Mmhmm..." Evan didn't really like the way the man's eyes watched him, looking him up and down appreciatively. "Though I'd check the town out...I'm glad I did..."

The ravenette smiled tightly, turning his back and starting to walk away. "Well, I'm off inside. Nice talking to ya!"

"So soon?" A hand curled around his shoulder, roughly pulling him back. The air was forced out of him, as he was slammed back against the wall. "Y'know... that little Rhodes twink rejected me, today... I gotta admit, it was a surprise. He's such a cock-slut, right?"

"H-He did?" Evan squirmed under the Animal's grasp, his voice small. As much as he wanted to stand up for his friend, he knew he was in no position to do so. Fear spiked up his spine, and he swallowed noticeably.

"He did." Dave's hands traveled down the smaller man's body, stopping on his waist, his grip painfully tight. "And I thought... who am I gonna have some fun with now? Then I say you dancing, and...I gotta say Bourne, you got some moves."

Evan turned his the head to the side, as Batista leant down to capture his lips. "Um, I-I'm flattered. But, see, I d-don't really want to-"

The man's laugh chilled him. He knew he was in trouble. "See, Bourne... I don't really care what you want." Lips trailed down his jaw, before his neck was harshly bitten, and sucked. He shuddered away, hands coming up to push at the man's body. The alcohol made him weaker, and Dave easily pinned his hands above his head.

"P-please, don't." the porcelain man whimpered, eyes shut as the assault on his neck continued. "I'll do anything, j-just don't" His own cry himself off, as his shirt was split open down the middle, revealing his toned stomach.

Dave stepped back to admire him, and Evan took his chance, lifting his knee with force, to hit the bigger man's abdomen. He doubled over, and Evan tried to escape, instead being pulled back, as he stumbled off.

"You shouldn't have done that." the voice in his ear was angry, menacing, and Evan winced, automatically shying away. He was backhanded across the face, staggering to the side from the impact. His head spun, and he fell to the ground, his head cracking on the concrete.

His lips were caught in a rough kiss, tongue forcing itself into his mouth, teeth biting down on his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. He winced, a jumble of words exploding, begs and please for mercy, as he was roughly turned onto his stomach.

Evan could hear Dave's heavy breathing, feel the hands ripping his jeans and underwear down, leaving him bare. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows, head still spinning, vision blurred. "Why a-are ya doin' this? D-don't. I won't... I won't say anything..." he promised, his words slurring.

All he got in answer was at truly maniacal laugh, and Evan trembled, knowing he wouldn't get away, now. Calloused hands trailed gently down his back, before his hips were gripped again. The ravenette knew he'd have bruises from the painful grasp.

"Help! S-Someone, please-"

"Shut up!" Dave growled in his ear, one hand releasing him to slap across his mouth, muffling his cries for help.

It did nothing to hide the scream of absolute pain Evan let out, when the larger man parted his legs and thrust into him. He felt himself tear, the blood the only protection, as his inside;s were shredded with every thrust. Tears sprung to his eyes, but he tried not to let them go. He couldn't believe it was actually happening... he'd never expected anything like this to happen, despite the looks and various encounters he had with people like Batista.

"So tight... not a whore like Rhodes, huh?" the mean snarl made him flinch, and he whimpered against the hand on his mouth.

Evan gave up fighting, seeing no hope from him. Tears flooded from his hazel eyes, making their way down his face. Sharp pain was shooting up his back, he felt like he was burning. He was disgusted, when Dave pressed lightly kisses to the back of his neck, and he winced. A few more thrusts, and the ravenette clenched his eyes shut, as he felt the Animal's release, before he pulled out of the abused boy.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Randy was getting worried, when Evan didn't return to them, after five minutes. Quarter of an hour later, he stood up, an announced he was going to find him. The horrible feeling in his stomach wouldn't leave... he just hoped nothing had happened.

The cool air hit him as soon as he got outside, and he looked around the car park, seeing no visible signs Evan had even been there. He sighed, running a hand over his shorn head, his jaw clenched, as he made his way around the building. "Evan? Evan, where are you? I swear to God, if you've-"

His voice cut off, as he rounded the corner, seeing a figure slumped up against the side of the building, head in hands. There was nobody else around, and Randy could clearly see it was Evan. Had something happened? Or had he just had too much to drink? Randy darted forward, needing to find out. He prayed the boy just had a headache, or something.

"Evan?" his eyes inspected the boy, as he knelt down besides him, seeing nothing out of place. Until the ravenette lifted his head, and Randy saw the purplish bruise on the side of his neck. He sucked air in through his teeth, his neck ticking. "What happened? Who did that? Did they do anything else?"

Evan looked paler than usual, his chocolate eyes watery, lip trembling. Randy was seriously worried, especially when he got no answer. He lifted his arm out, to touch Evan's neck, surprised when the smaller man hissed, and tried to scoot further back against the wall. Shit. Something serious had happened.

Ice blue eyes roamed over the ravenette, finally coming to rest on his jeans. He frowned, seeing a dark stain spreading along the bottom. Had he spilt something? It didn't click straight away. "Evan, why-" His eyes widened as he realized what had happened- the mark on his neck, bruises showing on his hips as his shirt lifted a little, the stain... He swallowed, his eyes burning with quiet rage. He was going to fucking murder whoever had done this. What the _fuck_? It was sick, and- "Evan, who did this to you?"

The high flyer opened his mouth, before closing it again, pressing a hand to his mouth to stop the sobs escaping. "R-Randy?" He seemed to finally focus on him for a split second, before he broke down, and tears flooded from his eyes, sobs racking his entire form. The tanned man could do nothing more than look on in horror, before folding the man into his arms, holding him close.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

As soon as Evan had stopped crying, Randy had managed to get him to the car. A quick phone call to John explained that he needed to get the rest of them a cab home. At least the man was sober now, having decided to stop drinking a while before. Randy explained quietly what had happened, though Evan still hadn't told him who had done it. Yet.

He just wanted to get the ravenette to the hotel, so he could shower, as he'd asked, and sleep. They'd have to talk in the morning. Randy knew Evan would want his closest friends there, when he told them what had happened, which meant it'd have to wait till Jack, Cody and Ted were sober.

Randy's knuckle's were white, from clenching the steering wheel so tight. Anger was burning in his chest, and he had a good mind to turn back, and _make_ somebody talk, tell him who had done it. He knew he was going to fucking kill them, and nobody could stop him. He also knew Ted and Cody were going to kill _him, _when they realized he hadn't been taking his medication. He was positively shaking from the fury right now.

Evan, still a little drunk, though the older man was mad at him. He hadn't said anything since they'd gotten into the car. The ravenette was still crying, trying to stop the tears, but unable too. "I'm sorry, Randy."

"_What_?" The tan man whipped his head round to look at him, disbelief flooding his eyes. What the hell was he on about now? "Why?"

"I sh-shouldn't have gone off. It's m-my fault." the ravenette whimpered, sniffling, and rubbing his eyes. Randy sighed, running a hand across his eyes, before turning his attention to the road ahead, narrowly missing another vehicle.

"Don't talk like that. It's not your fault you were-" he couldn't bring himself to say it, and he sighed, gritting his teeth. "I shouldn't have let you out of my sight, not after all the other time's." When Randy had gotten into this, he'd only wanted to get to Evan for sex. But now... it was clear his feeling's went deeper, given the fact he would kill anyone after what Evan had been through. He couldn't believe someone had _touched_ his Evan. Let alone... he growled, slamming his hand down on the dashboard, making the ravenette jump and squeal. "Sorry." he said tightly. "Whoever did this... they're going to pay, Ev, okay? Don't worry about that."

Evan was rather scared of this side of Randy, but he tried not to show it. He didn't _think_ Randy was going to hurt him. Randy looked at the ravenette sideways. He seemed calmer now... but he knew that once the alcohol had left his system, and he woke up tomorrow... he knew he'd be broken. And he wanted to be the one to fix him.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

**Jeez, I'm on a roll o.o ANOTHER CHAPTER D:**

**I know the little Evan/Batista scene isn't great, but it's my first try at that, so...  
Song title is Red Sam by Flyleaf, just cause I thought the first verse especially is what Evan would feel after what happened.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Lauraa x**


	9. Broken Soul

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, unfortunately. If I did own them...mmm, thoughts O_O

**Rating: **M/R  
**Author: **CobraStyleLove  
**Pairings: **SLASH! M/M LOVING! Don't like, don't read! Ted/Cody (Rhodiase), Randy/Evan (Bournton? :S). Maybe more later, but you know, first Slash fic, first wrestling fic and all that. Want to take it easy :')  
**Summary:** Cody is slutting around, sleeping with anybody he can get his hands on, after he gets rejected by Phil, and Ted's sick of watching his best friend go downhill. But why does he care so much? Evan's finally on Raw, and he's getting a lot of attention from the other wrestlers- including Randy.

**This chapter is dedicated to _scarreddreamsgirl_ cause she sent me a message which managed to get me off my ass long enough to type this up.**

**I wrote this up in my notebook about two weeks ago, then I went on holiday, and when I came back I was too lazy to type it.**

**I'M SORRY. Hope you enjoy!**

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

It took Evan a few moments to gain his bearings, when he finally woke up. A few short moments of bliss, before the night's events crashed into him like a huge tidal wave.

All those months of lusty looks, close encounters with the wrong people... and it had finally happened. He'd actually been violated, abused... the thought made him sick to his stomach, waves of nausea threatening to overwhelm him completely.

"Evan?" the hesitant voice caught his attention, as tears pricked his doe eyes. He let out a sob as they rested on Randy, who was sitting on the opposite bed. He suddenly remembered the older man taking him back to his room, letting him shower, holding him... His lithe fingers played with the hem of his borrowed _Age of Orton_ t-shirt. The ravenette could feel the urge to just let the tears go, as they built up inside, but he refused to let it happen.

Randy was up and at his side the moment he heard the second sob, muscled arms rising to encircle the man. He felt him stiffen, and made to pull away, before Evan shook his head.

"Stay here. Please."

Randy bit his lower lip, in an uncharacteristic gesture, tightening his grip on the ravenette. He wanted- _needed_- to look after him, keep him safe... stop his pain. The moment he'd seen Evan the night before, so vulnerable, so defeated- the moment he felt the urge to kill Batista...

Randy knew he'd fallen for Evan Bourne. And hard, too.

"You wanna cry? You cry, Evvy..." he rubbed his back soothingly, sensing the pent up hurt in the boy's system. He didn't want him to think he had to be strong. "Just let it out."

The words seemed to do the trick, as Evan's floodgates broke, and he wept silently... the only time he'd cried last night was when Randy had found him... now the tears were flowing in a steady stream, in between a few violent sobs.

Randy knew his boy was strong. Given time he'd get over it. But... he himself wouldn't. Not until justice was served.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Randy's room was crowded. He and Jack were sitting either side of Evan on the bed, whilst John lent up against the wall. Ted and Cody were sitting on the spare bed. All of their faces were ashen, rage in the depths of most pairs of eyes.

After Evan had calmed down, he'd given Randy permission to call up their friends. The ravenette had managed to stammer through his ordeal, Randy filling in the parts he himself couldn't seem to get out.

Jack had growled, shouted, thrown a few things, basically raged around the room, until John had whispered a few words, and he'd joined Randy and Evan on the bed. He registered the elder man's arms wrapped around his best friend, but just barely. Evan seemed fine with it, so there was nothing needed to be said. He trusted Orton now.

Cody was shocked, and a little terrified. He'd been so protected his whole life- by his father, his brother, Randy, Teddy- things like this? They just didn't happen. Yet here he was, watching on of his closest friends, his constantly happy Evvy... destroyed, broken. He wasn't making eye contact with anyone. Stupidly, he appeared ashamed.

Randy quietly gestured to John, Jack and Ted, with a tilt of his head, sliding off the bed, Evan immediately began to panic at the loss of comfort and warmth. "Hush, we're not going anywhere... Cody'll stay with you." The young brunette took over the place on the bed immediately, kissing Evan's cheek in a heartwarming show of affection.

The four other men walked onto the balcony, the tanned man closing the door gently behind them. Anger coursed off him- the other men could practically taste it.

"Rand?" Ted asked hesitantly, brow furrowed.

"I'm going to take Batista down... teach him a lesson... then I'm going to go to Vince." the Viper stated slowly, coolly, poison eyes raking over the other three for a challenge. There was none. "If any of you-"

"Of course I'm going to help." Jack snarled, eyes narrowed dangerously. He'd always been fiercely protective of his young friend... seeing him this way broke his heart.

"I'll help you in some way... but with my arm I probably won't be any help in a tussle." John shrugged apologetically. He wanted to take Batista down as much as the rest of them- he had done for a while.

"I'm in... Evan means a lot to me and Cody... an' Batista tried it with my boy, too. He's a menace." Ted's eyes flashed with something Randy had only seen on the man a few times- danger, something akin to the Viper himself. He'd always known Ted had a streak much like his own.

"Good. This shouldn't be a problem, then. Just don't mention it to Evan or Cody. At least, not yet..." Randy sighed. He knew the two would try to stop them, just because of their soft hearted ways. They wouldn't want them to sink to a low level, the level Dave was at.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

"What are they doing, Codes?" Evan sighed, his eyes drifting to Cody as he paused their game of Zelda. The four other men had left ten minutes ago, after Cody had gone to get his gamestation on Randy's orders. The door was locked and they were to stay there until they returned. This bothered neither of them, none feeling safe enough to venture outside.

Cody sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Evan... it's probably best that way." Ted has kissed him senseless before he'd left, and the brunette knew there was something on his blonde's mind... other than the Evan business, of course.

It seemed off, that they were sitting there playing video games... but Evan seemed happier that way, He certainly didn't want to talk about what had happened. Not yet.

Cody had a slight inkling he knew what the bigger men had gone to do... he knew Randy and Jack weren't going to let this slide, and it appeared Ted and John weren't going to, either. He'd seen to look in his mentor's eyes, Batista was for it... that was as much as he knew.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

The three men slipped into the almost deserted locker room, unheard. John was standing guard at the door, to make sure nobody else entered. There was only one other man in the room, besides them.

And he _never_ saw it coming.

In fact, the first he knew that he had company was when he found himself slammed into the hard metal of a nearby locker.

"You really think you could get away with hurting my boy?" the Viper's low voice was in his ear, his attacker making himself known. Of course Dave was scared- especially when he saw Randy had brought help.

Ted and Jack shared a surprised look, at Randy's endearing term for Evan, but kept their attention on the task at hand. All three men were out for Dave's blood.

Batista remained cocky, despite his situation. He knew he had no chance against them, but he was determined to leave a bad taste in their mouth's. "He was surprisingly tight for a whore..." he smirked but it was quickly wiped off his face when Randy growled, slamming his head into the locker. The impact left him dazed.

"Bastard." The legend killer spat, driving his fist into the Animal's abdomen repeatedly, reveling in the pained grunts that answered him. He could see Jack itching to get involved, and he delivered a swift punch to the face of Dave, before smirking at the large blonde.

Just the sight of Jack approaching scared Dave. Sure, he had the experience- but his muscles? Clearly all steroids. He couldn't stand in a real, vicious fight, where no punched were pulled, shown by the blood trickling from his mouth.

Jack wasted no time in locking in a submission hold, causing as much pain as possible. Wrestling sure came in handy in a fight. "You're a sick fuck. You don't deserve to live..." he snarled at the Animal, who was in obvious distress.

Randy stomped on one of his hands, and he could feel more than one bone break under the extreme pressure, as he lifted his foot and repeated the process a few times. The limb quickly became inflamed, and Jack pressed a hand to Dave's mouth to stop the cried of pure agony.

"You won't get away with this, Orton!" the Animal snarled, teeth snapping, as Randy smirked.

"Oh, I think I will... you, however, can kiss your WWE contract goodbye. Vince will hear about this." the Missouri-Native's smirk grew, as his words sank in and Dave looked horrified.

Jake and Randy carried out a frenzied attack on the man, both seeing it as some sort of justice for Evan. They reduced Batista to a mess, but neither were afraid. They both knew Vince would take their side, after he heard the whole story- he wasn't completely cold.

"You even _think_ of coming after Evan again... lets just say you won't have a leg to stand on." Jack smirked as they finally backed off, heading out.

Ted stayed behind a moment, glaring at Dave, before punching him straight in the face, putting so much force behind it he felt the nose crack on impact. "That was for Cody." he smirked, before following his friends out.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Ted lay on his bed, watching Cody play Zelda from his position on the floor. They'd all left Evan with Randy, after the ravenette expressed his feelings about having to leave the room, and everyone had departed to their own rooms. Jack had taken some persuading, but Evan had pleaded with him to leave with John.

Ted knew what Cody was doing. He was trying to distract himself, keep his mind off Evan's attack- hence the last five hours of playing Zelda, non-stop. "Cody, come up here..."

After they had finished with Batista, they'd gone to Mr McMahon. His receptionist had claimed him to be busy- but as soon as Randy had told her it was urgent, and turned the charm on, she'd buzzed them through. Vince had been disgusted, though reluctant to let Dave go, as he was one of the bigger Superstars... but he'd relented. Nobody was completely unafraid of the Viper, after all. The fact that Dave would no longer be seen around the WWE had comforted them all. Even though Evan and Cody didn't know what they'd done, yet.

"Teddy?"

The younger man's uncertain voice drew him from his thoughts, and he realized Cody had paused the game to join him on the bed. Ted wrapped his arms around his tightly. The brunette frowned, confused, but his arms came up around the blonde's waist, as he lent his forehead against his cheek. He had no idea what his lover was thinking, but he let him tilt his head up and press their lips together. Tongue's were introduced quickly, Ted's arms holding him tighter to him, before he pulled away, sighing.

"T-Teddy?" Cody repeated, wanting to know what was wrong, because something clearly was.

"That..." Ted shook his head, eyes clenched tight, pulling Cody backwards onto the bed, till they were laying down. "It could've been you, Codes..." 

Cody winced, brushing the back of his hand against Ted's cheek. He could see real tears in the cerulean eyes, and he hated it. "But it wasn't. It was Evan..." he swallowed hard, eyes downwards. "It was my fault... if I'd just slept with him he wouldn't have had to go find Evvy, and-"

"It wasn't your fault, Cody! Nobody would've expected you to sleep with that man! This is nobody's fault..." Ted almost snarled at him, before kissing his forehead gently. "Don't think like that, okay?" He shook his head, flashing a half-smile. "Look at us, both- we're selfish bastards, feeling sorry for ourselves... we just need to be there for Evvy right now, okay?"

Cody murmured his agreement, no blaming himself so much, as the couple kissed lightly, settling down for an early night after the eventful day they'd had.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Evan didn't want to sleep. He was afraid, and he'd admit it to anyone who asked. As a child he'd always have nightmare's when something bad happened... he was pretty sure the same would happen now that he had had a traumatic experience. So he'd turned the television on, and Randy had decided to stay up with him. He liked the sense of security it gave him, that he had somebody like Randy for protection.

"Randy? What did you go and do earlier?"

The room had been silent for a while, save for the quiet television, and Randy jumped a little, before shrugging at the ravenette. "Batista won't be around here anymore."

Evan's doe eyes widened, and he turned fully to look at Randy on the other bed. "What? What did you _do_?"

The legend killer sighed, turning his icy gaze on the younger man. "We taught him a lesson he won't forget in a hurry... and went to Vince. Dave's contract has been dropped. He's no longer an issue."

"You... taught him a lesson?" Evan's brow furrowed, before realization dawned, and he let out a breath. "Oh." The room was silent again, and Randy was surprised he hadn't been reprimanded.

"You did all that... for me?"

Randy felt an uncharacteristic blush rise to his face, and he was surprised at himself. He just shrugged again, letting out a small noise of affirmation, slightly embarassed.

A slight weight slipped onto his bed, lips being pressed to his cheek for a moment, his eyes rising to meet Evan's chocolate ones, the younger man's cheeks red against porcelain skin. "Thanks, Randy. For everything."

It was more than what he'd done that day. He'd helped him on numerous occasions... he was beginning to seem like Evan's own personal angel. The ravenette almost laughed at the thought. Almost. Right now, there wasn't much to amuse him.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

**So I know it's not the longest. But tough.**

**I don't want to dwell on Evan's recovery too much. He's a guy. He's going to get over it faster. And because Dave's out of the way, so... yeah.  
Chapter title is Broken Soul- Fozzy **

**Lauraa xx**


	10. Teenage Dream

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, unfortunately. If I did own them...mmm, thoughts O_O

**Rating: **M/R  
**Author: **CobraStyleLove  
**Pairings: **SLASH! M/M LOVING! Don't like, don't read! Ted/Cody (Rhodiase), Randy/Evan (Bournton? :S). Maybe more later, but you know, first Slash fic, first wrestling fic and all that. Want to take it easy :')  
**Summary:** Cody is slutting around, sleeping with anybody he can get his hands on, after he gets rejected by Phil, and Ted's sick of watching his best friend go downhill. But why does he care so much? Evan's finally on Raw, and he's getting a lot of attention from the other wrestlers- including Randy.

**I'd like to take the chance to thank you guys a lot for sticking with the story, because I know I'm evil and don't update often enough.**

**So sorry, and thanks.**

**I didn't really want to dwell too much on Evan's experience. I mean it'd get boring, because every chapter would be about that for a while. Obviously, he's still getting over it, but he's strong, okay? So this chapter is like a few weeks after it. And focuses a bit more on Teddy and Cody, you'll see why.**

**Right, so I have a few excuses this time. I've been ill and still am and it's the kind that makes me wanna stay away from computers, cause they give me a headache. Between arguments with friends, and my best friend moving away and then moving back again it's been manic. Oh, and I had mock exams to revise a hell of a lot for, especially for my math. Sorry if I don't update soon enough, really, I apologise. I just kinda lost my muse for a while back there.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!**

**XxxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

For the second time that week, Evan woke with a start, in a cold sweat. The nightmares had only started two weeks previous, but they were frequent and he wasn't ashamed to say they scared him. Even though Batista was no longer around in reality, he was slowly creeping into his mind, Evan had a long way to go before he would feel fully comfortable and healed. He still bore marks on his body from the attack, and they were fading too slowly for his liking.

Mr McMahon had actually allowed him to take two weeks paid leave, and he'd decided to get away for a while, and vacation.

He'd been surprised at Vince's good treatment, but then he'd almost had a heart attack.

Randy had decided to accompany him, apparently feeling the need to make sure the younger man was safe. Despite Evan's protests, Randy was stubborn, so they both ended up traveling to a quiet resort in Florida. Evan couldn't exactly say he didn't like the company- he was starting to feel differently about Randy... it was more than just attraction. But he knew that the Viper could have anyone he wanted, and he was just being so nice out of pity.

Which brought him to the fact that the man was currently snoring softly in the other bed. Yeah, he was still staying in his room wherever they went. Again, Randy's idea. And, again, Evan had protested- until the older man pointed out it would mean Jack and Cena could finally room together. Then he'd had to agree, feeling guilty about keeping his best friend away from his partner.

Thankfully, Randy knew nothing about the nightmares. Yet. Evan knew it'd just make him more protective, and make him worry. He just wanted to _forget_ everything.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Cody frowned, as he watched his Teddy laughing and joking with Jack ahead of the group, as they walked into a cafe. He couldn't help but feel jealous- which was stupid because Teddy was his and Jack was with Cena... but he wasn't sure whether Ted really was his. They still hadn't consummated their relationship, and, at first, Cody had put it down to Ted's wanting to take it slow, and look after him.

But now he just wasn't sure if the blonde even wanted him.

"Hey Codes? You okay, there?" Cena looked in the direction the younger man was glaring at, confused. Had he an Ted argued, or something?

The brunette's ears burned at being caught staring and moping. "Yeah, course. Never been better." There was a slight hint of sarcasm injected in his tone.

"Aw, some on, Coddles." John teased, dimples on show as he grinned widely. "Tell Momma John your problems and all will be well."

The younger raised his eyebrows skeptically, smirking despite himself. "_Momma_ John, huh? Sounds kinky..." They both laughed, as they reached an empty table, their partners queuing up to order.

"But really... nobody wants to see you frown. What's wrong?" Cena was serious now. Cody still didn't know him all that well, but the guy was being kind, and actually seemed worried. He couldn't help but spill.

"It's nothing really... just... well, me and Teddy, we haven't...haven't... y'know."

John raised his eyebrows, confused. He wasn't sure what the brunette was getting at. "Haven't what, Cody?"

Cody groaned out of frustration. "We haven't fucked, okay?" He blurted, unable to stop when he began. "We've been together for over a month now, and we've known each other since forever... I mean, I know Teddy's my soulmate. But it's like he doesn't feel the same way, like he doesn't want me or somethin'..." His cheeks flushed, and he ducked his head, embarrassed. "I need him to want me back."

John was in a state of apparent shock. The fact that the two younger men hadn't been together intimately yet... it was unbelievable. And Cody was clearly frustrated by it. The older man glanced up to where Ted and Jack were nearing the till. "Of course he feels the same way, everyone can see that! My guess would be that Teddy doesn't wanna rush it... you know, after the last few months you've had. He just wants to take care of you."

The brunette sighed and nodded. But he still looked pretty upset and unconvinced.

"Look, Codes... if you really want it to to happen that much talk to Jeff Hardy about it. Trust me, he's the man to help."

Despite Cody's confused expression, John refused to expand on his meaning any further.

**XxxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Jack glanced over at their table, watching John and Cody laughing at something. He couldn't help noticing that Ted had looked over a few times, with a slightly jealous look on his face. Which was odd, because (obviously), there was nothing between the two. He hoped. But, really... "Something wrong, DiBiase?"

The other blonde jumped a little, automatically looking guilty about something. "Wrong? Nothin's wrong... why? Do yer think there's something' wrong?"

"Clearly. Come on, man... you keep looking over there like you're scared of those idiots." Jack kept an eye on him, as the check-out lady registered their items.

"Scared how, exactly?" Ted half-heartedly tried to laugh it off, unable to keep himself from sneaking a look back at Cody.

Jack didn't want to push it and was about let it go, when the blonde spoke again, after a few minutes, as the paid the woman.

"Do ya think Cody's... fragile? I mean, given the last few months, what he did to himself..."

The larger man hadn't expected that but he merely shrugged complacently. "I guess. I mean, everyone's noticed that he's a lot more thenthitive about hith feelings now... but he's also a lot strong than we think."

Ted hadn't realized that Jack was so observant, but he didn't comment on it. "Maybe. But I don't want to rush things... but it's like Cody feels the absolute opposite."

"How do you mean?" this was accompanied by an arched eyebrow.

The slighter man's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, as he ducked his head, as they started to make their way back to the table. "It's just, we haven't, uh, made love." The expected sneer didn't arrive, so he continued with more confidence. "Because I don't want to push it too soon... but it seems like Cody really wants it. I know I should trust his feelings, and God knows, I want it too! But I only just got him, Jack.. maybe he doesn't want a relationship with me, maybe it's just sex. Or what if it pushed him away from me again?"

Jack stared at him, cornflower eyes wide. "Are you serious? Ted, that kid adores you! He always had... it just took him a while to realize how much. Just do what you think is right. When the time comes to make that decision, you'll both know, okay?" He smiled reassuringly, before walking a little faster. "Come on, I bet they're starving, by now."

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Evan wandered back to the hotel, after visiting a nearby convenience store. He carried a brown paper bag full of all kinds of junk food. He knew he'd easily work it all off in the gym, and right now he just wanted to indulge in himself. Nobody would argue with him, after what had happened.

He took the elevator up to their floor- feeling a twinge of guilt for not walking; as he had to keep fit- and it didn't take long. Two minutes later, and he was just rounding the corner by his room, when he heard hushed voice, and stopped, staying behind the wall.

"Yeah, but he's back wrestling now..." he recognized the voice as that of Zack Ryder. He frowned, wondering who they could be talking about. He couldn't think of anyone who had been off for injury, or anything like that...

"I still can't believe Batista got fired, though. Thought McMahon would keep him, despite what happened..." Curt Hawkins... and it wasn't hard to figure out who they were discussin, causing Evan to frown deeply.

"Who would have though it? The pussy Evan Bourne the one who managed to get rid of Dave..." Zack laughed mockingly. He and Evan had never gotten along, back in their ECW days, and apparently, he held a grudge.

"He's even weaker now, I bet, after Dave had his wicked way with him." Curt sneered, as the two disappeared into a room, leaving Evan upset and sick to his stomach.

Sure, he was more cautious, more sensitive now... but he'd never classed himself as weak. There was no way he could have stopped Dave! The man was a hell of a lot bigger than him. It didn't mean he was weak... did it?

Cradling the paper bad to his cheat, the ravenette hurried off along the corridor, to the room he shared with Randy. Not only had Batista hurt him and shred his dignity, he'd made him weak, too. He hated him with every ounce of his body. When he entered the room he tried to compose himself, not wanting to alert Randy to the face that something was wrong.

"Evan? You're back soon..." the Viper had emerged from the bathroom when he'd heard the door, clearly having been hurried- he had a towel sling low around his hips, and water was still trickling down his abs.

Evan almost dropped his purchases at the sight.

"Oh, um... yes, sorry." he walked past him hurriedly, his voice slightly shaky. He set the bag down on the coffee table, in the area which served as a lounge. "I didn't mean to hurry you." the ravenette quickly sat down on the couch, back to Randy, trying to wipe the images of a half naked Randy from his mind.

Randy frowned. He'd grown accustomed to the younger man, so he knew something was up straight away. "Ev?" he walked to stand in front of the man, forgetting that he wasn't too modestly dressed. "What's the matter? Have I done something?"

"No, no! Nothing's wrong..." Evan averted his gaze, cheeks reddening before he frowned thinking about the 'Edgehead's'. "I have a headache, that's all."

Randy sighed, but decided to let it go after a moment, instead opting to go and change, as he realized his predicament. Apologizing, when he thought how awkward it must be for Evan, he dashed off into the bedroom.

He wasn't long, and he grabbed the phone off his bedside table as he passed. "Shall I order a chinese, Ev?"

The younger merely nodded, turning the small television on with the remote. Luckily, CSI was on- a show he loved. Randy knew something was wrong, buy he also knew Evan would tell him in his own time.

**XxxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Cody took a deep breath, as he looked at the door marked 512. He wasn't even sure why he was here, but John had recommended it. Jeff Hardy would be the man to help him. And he needed help with this whole celibate- Teddy thing, that was for sure. He was practically a monk. A hot, chiseled, non-bald monk... but a monk.

"Suck it up, Cody. Man up." he muttered to himself, feeling like an idiot for being scared of the Hardy brothers. They could be rather overpowering at times- especially Jeff.

Before he could pussy out, he rapped on the door with his fist- just lightly. Part of him was hoping nobody would be in. That way, he could say he tried at least, but not have to embarrass himself. Unfortunately, the door swung open, revealing a very colorful Jeff. His hair had violet streaks today, and he wore a black fishnet top, paired with tight, purple jeans. Cody had to admit the man was sexy. Definitely the one to help.

"If it isn't pretty little Rhodes..." the elder man looked him up and down, smirking at Cody's blush. He loved making people uncomfortable... he knew his straight edge Prince would scold him, though. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Uhm, well..." Cody flushed an even deeper red, unsure what to say to him. "I have a...uh, problem. And I was told you could... help me...maybe..." he cowered away from the piercing gaze. "Or not. Never mind, I'll go away."

"No! Come in, Rhodes..." Jeff pushed the door open fully, eager to hear what Cody had to say. "Tell me all...I'm sure I can help... especially if it's anything to do with sex, and I'm guessing it is. That's what people usually need my assistance for, anyway..." he giggled rather childishly, making Cody uncertain, as he followed him into the room.

Jeff pushed him down onto the bed, despite loud protests, and sat himself down in one of the leather chairs. It was beginning to feel like a therapy session, and nothing had even been said yet.

"So, what's up?" the enigma prompted him to begin, trying to smile reassuringly. It didn't settle the younger man's nerves in the slightest.

"Erm, well, Teddy and I have been...dating, yeah?" the brunette began, receiving a nod in reply. "And it's been a while now, really, and... see..." he sighed, blushing profusely, and frowning, before spitting it all out in one go. "I want Teddy to fuck me into the next century and he won't because he wants to go slow with me."

Jeff almost laughed, before he realized that poor Cody was genuinely quite upset about the matter. "So you want to seduce Ted?"

Cody's azure eyes lit up. "That's a really good idea! Do you think I could? I mean... could you... teach me, or something?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow, taking in the man's lithe body, full lips and deliciously smooth skin. "That, sweetie, won't be a problem. We're just going to need lots of lollipops. And more... 'slutty' clothing." He didn't miss Cody's expression of apprehension, and he was greatly amused by it- this was going to be a lot of fun.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

"Did you know..." John mused conversationally, as he watched Jack slip his shirt over his head, getting ready to snuggle down. "That Teddy and Cody are not doing the 'horizontal tango'."

"Mhmm..." Jack grinned, crawling into the bed beside him, turning the television on with a touch of a button. "Teddy told me, today. Apparently, he's scared of going too fast and losing Cody...it's sweet, really."

"And Cody thinks DiBiase doesn't want him." John laughed a little, shaking his head. "They're both idiots. I mean, if they only talked about it, they'd see."

"I knew that a long time ago..." Jack grinned, eyes on the bright television screen. He didn't want to talk about Ted and Cody. John had gone to his first physiotherapy session that afternoon- and it had taken Jack a lot of energy to get him to go. John was still mad about the injury and was trying to act like it didn't exist. Jack just wanted to know how it had gone. He knew what he was getting himself into when he breached the subject. "So, how did your session go?"

The elder man stiffened noticeably beside him. "Fine." his voice was unenthusiastic, of course. "There's no point in me even going, Jake. My arm's going to heal in no time, and-"

"Don't argue, John. This is what's best for you." Jack scowled. John was acting like a sulky teenager. "Physiotherapy is going to help you recover faster. And you know the faster you recover, the sooner you'll be back in the ring. Don't fight it."

"I just want to be in the ring now! I don't wanna have to do all this useless stuff."

"The _only_ way you're getting back in that ring anytime soon is by doing these exercises. So it's tough." Jack had trouble believing anyone could be so stubborn, when they were only trying to help him.

The room was silent for a while, just the low hum of the television. John realised he's angered Jack, and felt guilty- he just hated feeling so useless all the time, not being able to wrestle or move around a lot.

"Sorry, baby." he curled his arms around the blonde's shoulders, relieved when the younger relaxed into his side. "I love you."

"I know you do." Jack sighed, smiling at him. "I just wish you'd see why I make you do these things. I only want what's best for you."

"I do." John admitted, shrugging. "I promise I won't argue anymore..." he leaned down to kiss Jack softly. It didn't take long for it to heat up, Jack inwardly rolling his eyes at his ability to get so easily sidetracked.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Evan threw away the empty food containers, the Chinese long since devoured. The room had been mostly silent for the past two hours, but for some small talk. The conversation he had overheard was still bugging him, refusing to be forgotten. The ravenette returned to seat, barely focusing on the television now.

He had to know if everyone thought he was weak... had always thought he was weak. "Randy?"

"Yeah?" the Missouri- native kept his eyes trained on the screen, though he sensed Evan was going to tell him what was bothering him. He was glad of the fact, he wanted the younger man to know he could trust him, tell him anything he worried about.

"Am I... am I weak? Do you think I'm weak?" the ravenette was afraid of the answer, to be truthful. He didn't want someone as respected as Randy to pity him, or think him feeble.

Randy turned to him in surprise, icy gaze piercing. "No! Has somebody said something? Cause whatever it is, it's not true, Ev."

Evan frowned a little. Maybe Randy was just saying that out of kindness. "Nobody..." he sighed, looking away, trying to focus on the scene unfolding on the television.

"Evan, you're not weak." Randy realized the younger man didn't believe what he was saying. "Nobody would have been able to fight off that man whilst they were intoxicated... especially someone your size." Seeing the reproachful look on Evan's face, he continued quickly. "And I don't mean weak, by that... but you're small. You know that. You're one of the best up and coming wrestlers out there, okay? Remember that."

"R-Really? You think that?" the younger man's cheeks flushed with pride and something else, his heart skipping a beat.

"I _know_ that." Randy chuckled a little, glad the boy was starting to believe him. He couldn't help notice Evan's reaction to his praise, and it pleased him immensely. Maybe his affection wasn't to be one sided, after all.

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Teddy smiled as Cody entered the cafeteria, completely unaware of the younger man's scheming and plans. Cody smirked- her really had no idea what he was going to be faced with. He almost felt sorry for Teddy. _Almost_.

The pleasure of seeing his lover had distracted Ted from Cody's actual appearance. Until now. Tight black jeans clung to the younger man's thighs, and all the other right places, accentuating his pert little ass. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned, and the blonde had the sudden urge to hide Cody from prying eyes. He was his, and only his, after all! And damn was he glad of that fact, his eyes roaming over that body.

"Hey, Teddy-Bear!" the brunette purred, setting himself down in the seat facing him. Seeing the blonde was still taking in his appearance- all credit to Jeff-, Cody took a red lollipop from his pocket, promptly popping it into his mouth.

Ted swallowed. Cody was clearly trying to kill him, he mused, his eyes fixed on the brunette's mouth, where he rolled his tongue around the candy. "Um...hi..."

Cody had to contain his grin at having been able to render his blonde God speechless. If he managed to pull this off, Jeff would be his second favorite person in the world, ever. "You okay there, baby? Just you look a little... _hot_..."

Ted flushed an even deeper shade of red, tearing his gaze from his lover's mouth, looking down at the table hurriedly. "No, no, I'm fine... it's hot in here, right? No air conditioning... they should really sort it out." he pulled at his collar to emphasize his point.

Cody decided to humor him. "Very hot... too hot, huh?" he fanned himself exaggeratedly with his hand, before undoing the last few buttons on his shirt, still sucking on his lollipop determinedly.

The blonde glanced around, seeing the room empty, and then stared at Cody's bare torso. "W-what are you doing?" He didn't like the thought of anyone else seeing the brunette's body, which was kind of ironic, given their profession.

"It's hot, remember?" the younger widened his eyes innocently, before standing. "I'm getting a drink from the machine..." he smiled sweetly, candy in hand, as he headed over to the vending machines in the corner of the room. He made sure to sway his hips, knowing Ted's eyes would be on him the whole time... Everything was going smoothly, so far.

By the time he made it back to the table, Teddy had become quite agitated and uncomfortable. Cody could tell he almost had him...and he had an idea of how to guarantee it. 'Catching' his foot on the leg of the table, he 'slipped' back...right into the blonde's lap, of course.

Smirking as he felt stirring beneath him, the brunette wriggled around, almost giggling as the elder stiffened noticeably. "I'm so sorry, Teddy-Bear! I'm _so_clumsy!" he sighed dramatically, before biting the ball off the stick in his mouth, throwing the plastic onto the table at their side.

And Teddy clearly couldn't handle anymore.

Letting out a strangled moan, the elder man smashed his lips against the brunette's, the slight pain a bother to neither. Cody gladly melted into the kiss, shifting around to straddle Ted's thighs, arms winding their way around the blonde's neck. _This_ was what he had been waiting for.

Breaking the kiss, Teddy attacked the brunette's neck instead, biting softly, before kissing the abused skin. Cody tilted his head to give him more room, letting out a groan which went straight to Ted's groin. "You have no idea what you do to me, Coddles..."

"Oh, I think I do." Cody grinned wickedly, before grinding down on his lap, the blonde's arousal evident.

Biting his lower lip to stifle his moans, Teddy stood carefully, strong arms keeping Cody in place and holding him up. "Lets take this somewhere more...private."

**xXxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

Cody lay back on the bed leisurely, naked but for the cotton boxer shorts he wore. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. His Teddy- he knew that after tonight, he would be only his- was shedding his clothes, hips moving absent-mindedly as he did so. He honestly had no idea how irresistible he was, especially to Cody.

"You're a tease." the younger man pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

"_I'm_ a tease? Pot, kettle, black?" Ted chuckled at Cody's petulant child act, crawling onto the bed besides his lover. Grasping him by the hips, he pulled him over onto his lap, getting a squeal from Cody as he ran his hands up and down his sides.

"Apparently it was the only way to make this happen... sorry, Teddy- Bear." Cody giggled, ducking his head and running his nose against the strong jaw before him, taking in the smell of Ted's signature aftershave he loved so much. "I just wanted your attention."

The blonde realized how Cody felt now. He just hadn't wanted to hurt him. "You always have my attention, baby."

Cody could hear the honesty and love in the simple statement, and he responded by immediately pressing a soft kiss to his lips, before deepening it quickly. He needed this to understand what he meant to Teddy. And to convey what the blonde meant to him.

Ted rolled them over gently, lying Cody down on his back with care. He wanted to make this perfect, knowing that Cody hadn't participated in any gentle love-making for awhile. He needed to show him that he could be wanted without need for careless, painful _fucking_.

"I love you, Baby-Boy." he confessed, planting loving kisses on the brunette's jaw, neck, chest- anywhere he could reach. "And I ain' ever gunna leave you alone."|

Cody squirmed under the treatment, cheeks flushing at the declaration. He had little time to respond, however, as Ted caught his nipple in his mouth, biting and lapping at the hard bud. The blonde's loving affection was inducing Cody in a blissed out euphoric state of happiness. This was what he wanted- what he _needed_.

He whimpered as the blonde moves his attentions to the other nipple, loving the sounds spilling from Cody's supple lips. Ted made his way down the gorgeous body beneath him, stopping at the waistband of his boxer shorts. He swiped his tongue across the bronzed skin, making goosebumps appear, before roughly pulling the material down the long legs with his teeth.

Cody suddenly felt too naked, and vulnerable, as he grasped the sheet in a bit to hide himself, a hand stopping him. He looked up into the sweet face of his Teddy, cerulean eyes filled with love and lust.

"You're amazing, Codes. Beautiful."

The brunette flushed, basking in the warm glow of the compliment. Automatically obeying, the dropped the bed sheet, heart racing in anticipation. The brunette reach out to touch the elder man's face, and smiled. "You're like my own angel, Teddy-Bear." he couldn't put it any other way- nor could he believe he'd said it. Both men blushed violently.

"I'll make you feel so good, Cody." Teddy promised, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips, before pushing him down onto his back lightly. He resumed what he had been wanting to do all along- worshiping his boy-, and made a snap decision on how to make him feel good.

Cody swallowed, hands curled slightly at his sides, eyes screwed shut, expecting the familiar feeling of penetration- but it never came. Instead, his member was suddenly engulfed, as the blonde began to deep-throat him. Azure eyes popping open, Cody gave a strangled cry, hands firmly on his hips to prevent him from thrusting up.

Ted set to work, using his skills as he nibbled, licked and sucked Cody into a frenzy. His lips had constantly been referred to as cock-sucking, and it seemed it was true. He lapped at the prominent vein on the underside, before coming back up to nibble on the head lightly. Cody was clearly enjoying himself, as Teddy found himself struggling to hold down the younger's hips. He quickly went back to deep-throating, suckling and hollowing his cheeks expertly, before abruptly pulling off, as Cody's thighs began to tighten.

"Teddy!" Cody whined, glowering at his lover. "Don't stop, please..."

"I promise, we'll do this again some other time... but right now, we have other things to do." Teddy chuckled, kissing Coddles softly, pleased that he was able to make Cody happy. He had no doubt that after tonight he would never let the brunette go.

Cody hurriedly sat up, rummaging in the bedside table for a moment, and retrieving the lube. He watched nervously as Ted poured the liquid onto his hands.

"Relax, Baby-Boy." the blonde could see his lover was tense, and he didn't want to hurt him more than was necessary. When Cody had obeyed, Ted set himself between his spread legs, running a finger along his hole, dipping in and out. The first finger breached his body, and Cody was surprised at just the slight burn. His previous 'partners' had never used lube, or prepared him before. It felt...nice. _Safe_.

Ted took his time in stretching him, not wanting him to feel any pain when he finally entered him. He was having trouble controlling himself, as Cody was pushing back down on his fingers, face twisted as he brushed his prostate a few times.

"Now, Teddy!" Cody demanded breathlessly. "I need you... n-now!"

The blonde obeyed, feeling he was prepared enough, and he positioned himself at his entrance. Slowly, he started to push in, watching the brunette's face for any signs of discomfort. He breathed heavily when he was finally in, sweat gleaming on his body.

"You feel so good, baby!" Cody moaned, face contorted in pleasure, as Ted began to thrust in at various angles. "So big..."

"I love you, Codes." the blonde captured the younger man's lips in a passionate kiss, leaning down, their chests pressed together. The change in position made his thrusts hit Cody's prostate dead on, every time, and the younger man almost howled.

The elder man kept his blue eyes trained on Cody's blissed out face, amazed that he was the one doing that to the gorgeous man. He felt like that because of _him_. It was magical. The way the brunette was moaning and writhing beneath him, pretty face all scrunched up with the pleasure.

Wanting nothing more than to see Cody's face when he went over the edge, Teddy grasped the brunette's firm member quickly, beginning to jerk him in time with his thrusts, making sure to his his sweet spot inside, each time.

"T-Teddy, I can't..." Cody breathed throatily, trying to tell his lover he couldn't hold on much longer. He couldn't get the words out, as he felt the familiar burning pressure start to coil in his groin.

"Come on, Codes- I want to see you come undone for me" the blonde aboves him coaxed, and he stared up into the loving eyes, and knew he trusted him completely in that moment.

The feelings became too much for Cody, the pressure on his prostate and member bringing him to a mind-blowing climax. And as cliché as it sounded, the brunette knew he'd never come that hard before, and never would for anyone else. "I'll love you forever, Teddy-Bear..." he murmured in a drunken way, words slurred slightly, from the pleasure.

The blonde stared down at Cody in surprise, the mumbled words, and the tight heat around him causing him to spill inside the smaller man. The brunette moaned at the feeling, ad Ted literally growled out his name.

They both slumped down, boneless, onto the bed, strong arms circling each other, as they settled down to sleep, too tired to do anything else, or to care about the mess around them. A few murmured words, sweet nothings... that was all that was needed, as they fell into a comfortable sleep. They knew they were going to last, whatever happened.

**XxxRhodiaseBourntonxXx**

**There's this one done.  
I think it got really cheesy, so sorry about that! GAH, SO MUCH FLUFF!  
Review please.  
SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE, AGAIN. I'M A HORRIBLE, MEAN PERSON.**

**Chapter title is Teenage Dream- Katy Perry. Seemed to fit...**

**Love you, merry Christmas guys!**

**Laura xx**


End file.
